Esprit de famille
by Melusine2
Summary: TOME 7 : La bataille de Poudlard terminée, que se passe-t-il pour les Malefoy ? La vie de Drago durant le "blanc" de 19 ans. Histoire parallèle à celle d' Alixe : "Les survivants".
1. Chapitre 1 : Bras

* * *

**- ESPRIT DE FAMILLE -**

* * *

Bonjour !

Désespérée du non-retour du forum de la Pensine où j'avais commencé à publié ma fic, j'ai décidé de l'éditer ici.

Alors premières informations importantes: Ce qui suit est une fanfic de **Harry Potter** de **Joanne Kaitlin Rowling**. Donc la majorité des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, j'écris le pendant Malfoyen de la merveilleuse fanfic d' _Alixe_ : _Les survivants_ et sa suite : _Les bâtisseurs_. Elle est au courant et nous collaborons même sur certains points qui concerne Drago. (De plus, trouvant très jolie sa mise en page sur FFNet... Je me suis permise de la copier, j'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas Alixe ^^")

Alixe est également une de mes relectrices et m'aide énormément dans l'écriture (lente, très lente T_T) de ma fic.

Vous l'aurez compris, je vais traiter du point de vue de Drago Malefoy sur le "blanc" de 19 ans entre le dernier chapitre du tome 7 et son épilogue.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire et à aller lire la fic d'Alixe !

* * *

**Chapitre I : Bras.**

* * *

**Chronologie:**

2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard.

**Période couverte par le chapitre :** 2 mai 1998

* * *

Drago Malfoy pleurait. La tête enfouit entre les torses de ses parents, le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Dans la débandade qui avait précédé la fin de Voldemort, le Serpentard avait tenté par tous les moyens d'échapper au jets verdâtres qu'il pensait les plus meurtriers et s'était retrouvé assommé par un coup venant de nulle part. Sonné, il s'était caché dans un coin, tremblant, les mains sur la tête, suppliant il ne savait trop qui pour que tout cela s'arrête. Et puis il les avait entendus. Deux voix qui n'en formait plus qu'une et qui l'appelait. Alors, sans réfléchir, sans se soucier des combats mortels qui l'entouraient, Drago Malfoy s'était rué hors de sa cachette, se précipitant sur les deux chevelures blondes qu'il distinguait à peine dans la folie de la bataille. Quand les bras se refermèrent sur lui, son esprit se vida sous la vague de soulagement.

Drago Malfoy avait loupé un moment historique, ce fut peut-être le seul à ne pas écouter ni à regarder le combat ultime. Plus rien n'avait plus d'importance que ces bras qui l'entouraient telle une coquille.

La réalité se rappela à lui quand un brouhaha étrange, presque silencieux, se fit autour de lui. Les larmes de sa mère roulaient sur sa tête et la main de son père tremblait sur son épaule. Le Serpentard se raidit lorsque des voix peu amènes leur ordonnèrent de se lever. Drago sentit l'étreinte rassurante de ses parents se relâcher et une poigne ferme tenta de le faire se retourner. Avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il repoussa violemment la main et s'accrocha désespérément aux vêtements déchirés de ses géniteurs.

Finalement, la petite famille se rassit sur le sol, sous la surveillance d'un sosie de Dumbledore. Lentement, la Grande Salle fut évacuée de ses blessés et de ses morts. Il ne restait plus que les Malfoy et trois membres de l'ordre du phénix. Drago perçut la voix rauque de son père.

- Nous nous sommes détournés du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- J'ai aidé Harry Potter !

Ça c'était sa mère. Malgré leurs supplications, le verdict tomba, sans appel. Ils les enfermeraient tout les trois jusqu'à ce qu'une décision soit prise. Drago s'en contrefichait jusqu'à ce que, de nouveau, la main l'agrippe et cette fois réussit à le séparer de ses parents pour l'enfermer dans un cagibi avec pour seule fenêtre une meurtrière. Le jeune homme se demanda si le Survivant avait vraiment gagné.

Une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et deux solides sorciers l'escortèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle où étaient à présent entassés les corps des vaincus et les quelques blessés. Drago fut soulagé de voir Goyle conscient même s'il avait l'air le plus bovin qu'il lui ait vu durant toute leur scolarité. Faisant son possible pour ne pas regarder les cadavres près desquels il passait, une chevelure noire et hirsute attira malgré lui son attention. Bellatrix Lestrange gisait sur la pierre, les cheveux épars et, même si on lui avait fermé les yeux, elle avait gardé son expression de stupeur lorsque qu'elle avait reçu le sort mortel. Détournant le regard, Drago se laissa asseoir sur un siège mais ne parvint pas à répondre à la moindre question par autre chose que des hochements de tête. L'auror fit un signe de la main et le serpentard vit son directeur de maison accourir d'un pas lourd, une petite fiole argentée dans les mains. Quand il la déboucha et l'approcha de lui, Drago reconnut tout de suite du Véritasérum. Immobile, il avala une gorgée de la potion et eut l'impression de s'endormir. Quand il se réveilla, il était toujours sur sa chaise mais cette fois entouré par ses parents. Sa mère passa une main dans ses cheveux défaits.

- C'est terminé Drago. Tout va bien maintenant.

La main de Lucius rejoignit celle de sa femme dans la chevelure sale, sa manche déchirée dévoilant une étrange cicatrice sur son avant-bras. Drago baissa les yeux sur le sien. La marque des Ténèbres avait disparu. Sur sa peau pâle il pouvait néanmoins encore distinguer ses contours à travers la cicatrice semblable à celle d'une brûlure. L'information trouva le bon chemin cette fois-ci dans l'esprit de l'adolescent : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^. Je mets rapidement en ligne le prochain chapitre.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Maisons

**- ESPRIT DE FAMILLE -**

* * *

Ce qui suit est une fanfic de **Harry Potter** de **Joanne Kathleen Rowling**. Donc la majorité des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, j'écris le pendant Malfoyen de la merveilleuse fanfic d' _Alixe_ : _Les survivants_ et sa suite : _Les bâtisseurs_.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire et à aller lire la fic d'Alixe !

* * *

**Chapitre II : Maisons**

**

* * *

**

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : du 3 au 13 mai 1998

* * *

Aucun des Malefoy n'assista à la cérémonie en l'honneur des combattants tombés à Poudlard.

Kingsley Shacklebolt était venu en personne annoncer à Narcissa que, faute de preuves et grâce au témoignage d'Harry Potter, elle ne serait pas accusée d'avoir été Mangemort. Les choses ne seraient cependant pas aussi simples pour son fils et son époux. Tous deux avaient porté la Marque des Ténèbres, ce qui faisait d'eux des Mangemorts officiels, et devraient donc passer devant le Magenmagot une fois l'ordre revenu. Ils seraient assignés à résidence, dans une maison choisie et surveillée par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et, bien sûr, privés de leurs baguettes. Drago admira ce jour-là la vivacité de réaction de son père. Alors que le ministre temporaire tournait les talons, il s'était écrié :

- Je peux vous indiquer où retrouver plusieurs Mangemorts.

Le ministre avait eu un temps d'arrêt que Lucius mit aussitôt à profit :

- Rodolphus est resté au manoir! Il a été blessé lors de sa précédente miss... sortie ! Après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres il a dû essayer de se cacher, à défaut de pouvoir s'enfuir. Si vous donnez un coup de baguette sur le second orteil gauche de la statue de Salazar Serpentard du sous-sol, vous trouverez une cachette ! Et il y en aura sûrement deux ou trois avec lui ! Et notre maison de campagne en abrite sûrement d'autres !

Le grand sorcier noir leur avait jeté un coup d'oeil neutre par dessus son épaule avant de sortir. Pâle mais digne, Lucius Malefoy s'était rassi sur son banc sous le regard plein d'espoir de son fils. Une heure plus tard, une grande femme accompagnée d'un homme à la mine patibulaire les emmena dans leur résidence surveillée.

La maison était minuscule. Elle comportait en tout quatre pièces : deux chambres, une salle de bain et une cuisine-séjour. Chaque pièce avait un portrait accroché sur chacun de ses murs - des Aurors célèbres d'après Lucius. Ils tenaient chacun un petit calepin, comme pour consigner leurs moindres faits et gestes.

Drago alla poser le petit paquet, gracieusement offert par leur escorte, dans la plus petite chambre qui comprenait pour seul mobilier un lit et une étagère au mur. Il défit le papier kraft et grimaça devant l'espèce de paillasson qui était supposé lui servir de vêtement à partir de ce jour. Il le prit du bout des doigts, et, pendant un instant, se demanda si ce n'était pas une vieille robe à Weasley. Son regard ahuri suivit les coutures grossières et survola les tâches incrustées dans le tissu. Non, il ne pouvait pas porter ça. Il jeta la robe sur le lit d'un air dégoûté et tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son uniforme qui lui semblait être en bien meilleur état. Il sortit de la chambre et alla se débarbouiller dans la salle de bain.

Il en ressortit plus grimaçant que jamais. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir prendre une douche sous le regard omniprésent de Maugrey Fol'Oeil.

De retour dans la pièce principale, il retrouva ses parents. Leurs anciens vêtements étant en loques, même les hardes qu'on leur avait données leur donnait meilleur aspect. Mais leur moral semblait bien bas : son père, pâle comme un mort, se tenait à table tandis que sa mère errait comme une âme en peine autour de lui. Il leur trouva l'air de fantômes et il passe une main sur ses yeux fatigués dans l'espoir de chasser de son esprit des souvenirs morbides. Il tira une chaise à lui et s'y laissa lourdement tomber.

Les trois estomacs gargouillèrent à l'unisson et ils se regardèrent, désemparés. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais fait la cuisine, et encore moins à la manière moldue. Devant les nombreux légumes qui trônaient sur la table du séjour, ils hésitèrent longtemps avant de choisir d'éplucher des carottes et des pommes de terre. Si Drago était plutôt bon élève en cours de potion, et que l'épluchage et le découpage ne lui posa aucun problème, la cuisson fut une autre paire de manche. Aucun d'entre n'avait la moindre idée sur la façon adéquate de faire cuire des légumes. Et surtout, ils ne savaient pas du tout comment ils allaient pouvoir allumer la cuisinière. Ne sachant se servir du gaz, les trois prisonniers se résignèrent à avaler leurs carottes crues, rejetant dès la première bouchée les pommes de terre.

Après ce déprimant repas, le silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

- A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent avoir trouvé Rodolphus... finit par dire Lucius.

- Certainement, répondit évasivement Narcissa.

Leurs voix étaient tendues, il était difficile d'oublier les regards inquisiteurs braqués sur eux depuis les cadres qui les entouraient. Finalement, Drago posa la question qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir.

- Mère... Père, que s'est-il passé... en-dehors du château?

Les deux adultes posèrent leurs regards sur leur fils unique. Il y eut encore un silence puis Narcissa soupira.

Le regard baissé sur ses mains jointes, elle raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt. La rencontre, le sort mortel, et l'inconcevable miracle: rien ne pouvait tuer Harry Potter. La voix plus assurée, elle expliqua leur bref échange et sa décision de mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Drago ne demanda pas à sa mère ce qu'elle aurait fait si Potter lui avait annoncé sa mort, les tableaux n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

Elle continua son récit. Drago eut du mal à croire au début que Londubat ait tenu tête à Voldemort et ait réussit à décapiter son serpent. La scène se déroula rapidement dans son imagination et il ressentit un véritable frisson de joie de savoir l'horrible bête enfin terrassée.

Il fut touché quand elle lui avoua n'avoir rien vu de la bataille qui avait suivi, trop occupée à le chercher avec Lucius.

- Enfin nous t'avons trouvé, conclut Narcissa en déglutissant avec difficulté.

Drago savait pourquoi sa mère détournait le regard, le temps de refouler les larmes qui montaient à ses beaux yeux. Ils étaient tous ensemble quand sa tante Bella avait été abattue par l'improbable Molly Weasley. S'il était triste du chagrin de sa mère, penser à la mort de Bellatrix ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie de pleurer. Il secoua discrètement la tête pour sortir l'image de son visage blâfard de son esprit. La voix de son père le fit sursauter.

- Drago, tu as compris ce qu'a révélé Potter à propos de ta baguette ? demanda Lucius, peut-être pour briser l'insupportable silence.

Drago cilla à plusieurs , il n'avait rien compris. Sauf que Potter avait toujours la baguette qui lui manquait cruellement. Narcissa balaya le sujet d'une voix forte.

- Que s'est-il passé pour toi Drago ? Tu as dû te battre ?

Il avait espéré que cette question viendrait plus tard, voire même jamais. Cela lui remit en mémoire le feu atroce et les images qu'il ne voulait pas imaginer : ce qui était arrivé à l'une des deux personnes qui se rapprochaient le plus de ce qu'on appelle un ami. Il entendait encore le cri effroyable qu'il avait poussé.

D'une voix entrecoupée, il avoua avoir voulu amener Potter au Maître. L'inquiétude qu'il lut dans leurs regards ne le vexa pas, au contraire. La mort l'avait tant frôlé, et il avait eu si peur de les perdre ce jour-là que se voir comme un enfant dans leurs yeux était étrangement réconfortant.

Quand il décrivit la bagarre qui s'était déclenchée, il vit sa mère agripper la main de son père et leur bouche s'assécher. Touché, il tâcha de ne pas leur faire comprendre à quel point il avait été près de mourir. Il avoua cependant que sans Potter… Un an auparavant, il aurait préféré devenir muet que d'admettre qu'il devait sa vie à ce… Gryffondor. Mais la sensation de mieux respirer qu'il avait en y repensant le poussa à confier la vérité à ses parents. Il termina en leur apprenant la mort de Crabbe et ce qu'il avait fait de Goyle après l'effondrement du mur.

Narcissa se leva et passa tendrement sa main fine dans les cheveux de son fils.

- Allons nous coucher, d'accord ?

Drago acquiesça et son père se leva dans le même mouvement. Lucius et Narcissa passèrent tous deux un bras autour des épaules de leur fils, qui profita de ce contact rare, et le conduisirent jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Narcissa déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux blonds et ils se séparèrent à nouveau.

Drago se retrouva seul et s'assit sur le lit. De l'autre côté du mur, il pouvait entendre ses parents murmurer mais sans comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. L'adolescent alla tirer les rideaux de la fenêtre avant de commencer à se déshabiller, honteux de devoir subir sans discontinuer les regards perçants des tableaux qui le fixaient sans ciller. Deux heures après s'être glissé sous les couvertures, il ne dormait toujours pas.

Narcissa et Lucius se réveillèrent en sursaut et bondirent hors de leur lit lorsque du bruit leur parvint de la cuisine à 3 heures du matin. Fous d'angoisse, ils se ruèrent sur la porte et restèrent figés devant le spectacle morbide qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Dans le clair de lune, leur garçon de dix-sept ans, vêtu d'un pyjama pelucheux, fixait de son regard vide le couteau aiguisé tenu par une main invisible au-dessus des siennes, bien réelles, posées sur la table, les doigts écartés. Narcissa s'étrangla quand la pointe affûtée se planta dans le bois entre le pouce et l'index droit de Drago, avant de se retirer et de se décaler de quelques centimètres pour faire une nouvelle marque sur la table entre deux autres doigts laiteux dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide.

- Drago ! Drago ! s'époumona Narcissa, se jetant sur lui pour l'éloigner du couteau dont Lucius venait de s'emparer pour l'enfermer dans un tiroir.

Mrs Malefoy sentit le corps de son fils sursauter contre elle avant qu'elle ne croise ses yeux hagards.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mère ? balbutia-t-il.

Lucius le prit fermement par les épaules.

- Mais qu'est- ce qu'il t'a pris!

Drago ne comprenait rien. Il regarda alternativement son père puis sa mère.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je me suis endormi je crois et vous... vous venez de me réveiller...

Narcissa se détendit, un rire soulagé traversant sa gorge.

- Une crise de somnambulisme! Tu en faisais quand tu étais petit. Par Morgane, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs!

Lucius se détendit à son tour. Il se mit alors à chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine et finit par trouver des ciseaux. D'un geste ferme, il découpa une bande de tissu dans sa robe de nuit et raccompagna son fils dans sa chambre. D'une main un peu maladroite, il attacha la main droite de Drago aux barreaux du lit. Durant le reste de la nuit, il entendit les pas de son fils dans la chambre voisine et fut soulagé de le trouver indemne le lendemain matin.

Les jours suivants furent d'une monotonie infernale. Lucius Malefoy, pour ne pas sombrer dans l'ennui, écrivait et réécrivait sans arrêt son argumentaire pour mettre sa femme et son fils hors de cause et pour également se sortir de son statut de Mangemort. Narcissa avait finit par découvrir comment marchait la cuisinière à gaz et passait la journée à faire des plats tous plus immangeables les uns que les autres. Quant à Drago, il restait silencieux, aidant l'un ou l'autre de ses parents, essayant de ne pas trop sombrer dans ses pensées qui le ramenaient invariablement à Azkaban sous la garde des Détraqueurs.

Finalement, au bout d'une semaine, une sorcière du nom d'Hestia Jones et un sorcier nommé Edouard Ellison vinrent les interroger. Il n'y avait aucune preuve de la culpabilité de Drago, par conséquent, lui et sa mère pourraient retourner chez eux. Quant à Lucius, il resterait jusqu'à son procès.

C'est le cœur déchiré que la famille se sépara. Lucius regarda sa femme et son fils disparaître entre les deux Aurors et ferma les yeux pour cacher sa douleur. Quand il les rouvrit, il n'y avait plus à l'intérieur qu'une froide détermination.

**ooOoo**

La première chose que firent Drago et Narcissa arrivés au Manoir, fut de se préoccuper de l'inhumation de Bellatrix. Ils se rendirent donc au Ministère pour réclamer son corps. Drago fut véritablement effrayé par le visage déformé de colère de sa mère lorsqu'on leur rétorqua que tous les Mangemorts de la bataille de Poudlard dont on n'avait pas réclamé le corps dans les deux jours qui suivaient, avaient été enterrés dans une fosse commune. Malgré leur délicate position, Narcissa fit un gigantesque scandale, sa voix résonnant dans le silence qui s'était fait autour d'eux.

- Ma sœur était peut-être Mangemort et folle à lier mais c'était quand même ma sœur! Je vous ordonne de me rendre ce qui reste d'elle immédiatement!

Tremblante de rage, elle se rassit sur son siège et y resta toute la journée. Jamais son regard n'avait été aussi méprisant et la tension qui émanait d'elle était insupportable, même pour Drago. Il décida de la laisser pour aller se renseigner sur la façon de récupérer une baguette. On rendrait à Narcissa celle qu'on lui avait confisquée d'ici quelques jours, si on en croyait les Aurors qui les avaient ramenés chez eux. Lui par contre, se voyait mal aller quémander la sienne auprès du Survivant. A nouveau, il secoua la tête pour ne plus entendre le crépitement des flammes et le cri de Crabbe.

A peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il se retrouva confronté à une véritable mer humaine. Des dizaines, peut-être même une centaine, de sorciers encombraient le couloir. Certains patientaient en silence mais d'autres braillaient à qui voulait les entendre que "c'était un vrai scandale". Drago poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'une toute petite sorcière, dont on ne distinguait même plus les traits sur son visage envahi de rides, lui planta le bout de sa canne dans la cuisse. Des regards mauvais se tournèrent vers lui, persuadés qu'il avait sans aucun doute bousculé la petite vieille, et il préféra battre en retraite en se fondant dans la masse. Il trouva refuge près d'une fillette aux longs cheveux blonds, tenant la main d'un homme de haute taille. Finalement, une voix claire et posée, amplifiée par sortilège, se fit entendre au-dessus du brouhaha.

- Mesdames, messieurs. Nous vous demandons de bien vouloir libérer le passage et d'attendre devant les bureaux correspondant à vos demandes. Que tous ceux qui souhaitent connaître les modalités d'annulation de la confiscation de leur baguette se rendent au troisième étage, quatrième porte à gauche. Que ceux dont la baguette a été détruite ou volée se rendent au deuxième étage, septième porte à droite. S'il vous plaît, que les personnes concernées se déplacent dans le calme pour que nous puissions renseigner ceux qui resteront. S'il vous plaît.

Drago suivit la majorité de la foule vers les ascenceurs. Il lui fallut encore une bonne demi-heure pour pouvoir monter dans l'un d'eux et se rendre jusqu'à l'étage voulu. Si la foule était moins nombreuse qu'au rez-de-chaussée, l'étroitesse du couloir lui donna l'mpression qu'elle avait doublé de volume. Il lui sembla attendre une éternité dans la chaleur et les "salauds de Mangemorts" que les gens murmuraient à tout bout de champ. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser nerveusement son avant-bras à chaque nouvelle proposition de pendaison pour "ces monstres puants" qui avaient détruit tous les stocks de baguettes. Enfin, alors qu'il était proche de l'évanouissement, il put pénétrer dans le bureau et laisser son nom pour être convoqué une fois des baguettes d'importation arrivées. Le silence qui suivit l'évocation de son nom rajouta à son malaise et il vit le préposé mettre ostensiblement sa fiche à la fin de la plus grande des piles. Drago fila sans demander son reste. Quel qu'ait été le vainqueur, le nom des Malefoy n'aurait plus aucun prestige avant très longtemps, voire même jamais. Le principal avantage de la victoire de Harry Potter était que, malgré leur nom, Drago et sa famille pourraient vivre plus ou moins librement dorénavant. Le Serpentard ressentait quelque chose d'étrange envers le Survivant. Il le détestait toujours, ça c'était certain, mais il éprouvait du respect pour lui à présent. De toute façon, comment ne pas respecter un homme ayant survécu deux fois au sortilège de Mort?

Perdu dans ses pensées, et peu pressé de retrouver sa mère vu son état de colère, il revint à pas lent vers l'endroit où il l'avait laissée, écoutant les conversations de couloirs d'une oreille. Il apprit ainsi que la reconstruction de Poudlard était bien avancée et qu'une émouvante cérémonie s'était déroulée en l'honneur de ceux qui étaient tombés du bon côté. Drago pensa tristement à Crabbe dont le corps resterait à jamais enfermé dans la Salle sur Demande. Repenser à son ami le fit frémir une fois encore.

Quand il tourna à l'angle du dernier couloir, il eut immédiatement envie de faire demi-tour. Devant la porte du bureau où il avait laissé sa mère, cette dernière et un sosie de Bellatrix se toisaient avec colère et dégoût.

- Il s'agit de notre sœur, Andromeda !

- Bellatrix n'a jamais été ma sœur.

- Bellatrix était folle ! Ne peux-tu pas lui pardonner maintenant qu'elle est morte ?!

Drago recula instinctivement lorsque sa tante brandit sa baguette.

- ELLE A TUE MA FILLE!!!

La surprise se peignit sur les traits de Narcissa. Elle voulut parler, et Drago savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire des paroles de consolation, mais Andromeda ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer un mot :

- Parce qu'elle est folle, je dois pardonner la mort de ma fille ? hurla-t-elle. De ma fille unique ? Et mon mari, qui me le rendra ? Et les autres, ils sont fous, aussi ? Les Rafleurs, tous ceux que toi et ton mari avez soutenus et qui ont tué tant de gens ? Il y a trente ans, vous m'avez rejetée car je n'étais pas comme vous, mais aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vous vomis et qui me réjouis de ne plus appartenir à votre répugnante famille !

Drago vit que sa mère ne répondait rien, se contentant de contempler sa sœur, livide. Les gens s'attroupaient autour des deux femmes et Drago ne put supporter de voir Narcissa faire l'objet des regards malveillants.

Retrouvant sa capacité de marcher, il prit doucement sa mère par le bras, la conduisit jusqu'à la cheminée la plus proche et la ramena chez eux.

Le corps de Bellatrix leur parvint trois jours plus tard. Si Drago accompagna sa mère jusqu'au caveau familial des Black, il ne descendit pas avec elle, honteux de la laisser seule, mais incapable de pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une tombe. Quand elle remonta, Narcissa avait les yeux rouges mais secs. Reprenant le bras de son fils, elle transplana jusqu'aux grilles de leur manoir. Cette nuit-là, aucun membre de la famille Malefoy ne parvint à s'endormir.

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode !

Pour les réponses aux reviews du précédent chapitre j'en ai fait quelques-unes mais comme je m'y suis prise dans le désordre je en sais plus à qui j'ai répondu ^^".

En tout cas je vous remercie d'avoir pris un peu de votre temps pour m'écrire ces quelques mots. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et être à la hauteur de la fic d'Alixe ^^.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Baguettes

**- ESPRIT DE FAMILLE -**

* * *

Ce qui suit est une fanfic de **Harry Potter** de **Joanne Kathleen Rowling**. Donc la majorité des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, j'écris le pendant Malfoyen de la merveilleuse fanfic d' _Alixe_ : _Les survivants_ et sa suite : _Les bâtisseurs_.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire et à aller lire la fic d'Alixe !

* * *

**Chapitre III : Baguette**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : du 14 mai 1998 au 10 juillet 1998

* * *

La remise en état du Manoir ne fut pas chose facile. Même si Narcissa avait rapidement pu récupérer la baguette qu'on avait trouvé sur elle à Poudlard, ni elle, ni son fils ne réussirent à réparer leur mobilier. Ils durent jeter la quasi-totalité de leurs meubles, ayant été détruits ou abîmés par le séjour de Voldemort dans leurs murs, et la fouille minutieuse de l'Ordre du Phénix. La bibliothèque avait été presqu'entièrement dépouillée, les matelas dans les chambres éventrés, les tableaux arrachés des murs, les pieds des tables et des chaises brisés, les armoires vidées, les murs à moitié défoncés... C'était un miracle que le bâtiment tienne encore debout. Drago avait participé manuellement à la remise en état de leur demeure, préférant laisser leur seule baguette à sa mère dans le nettoyage des endroits les plus difficiles. Et l'avantage de l'effort physique était qu'il ne réfléchissait plus. Pendant une semaine ses journées consistaient uniquement à sortir les débris et en faire un tas dehors. Le soir, il se laissait choir sur un des deux seuls matelas encore en état, au milieu de la cuisine. Si Narcissa s'était offusqué et indigné de le voir installer son couchage dans cette pièce, elle n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre au cours de leur première nuit. Elle y avait d'ailleurs trouvé son fils endormi, en train de faire la vaisselle. Doucement elle l'avait recouché, comme quand il était petit, et elle avait passé inlassablement ses doigts sur son front avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Ils mirent le feu à la montagne de débris à la première heure le dimanche. Drago regarda le brasier, hypnotisé. Il y avait quelque chose de chaleureux dans leur craquement, chaleur qui se heurtait dans son esprit à l'image des flammes avalant le visage de Crabbe. C'était comme s'il jetait des pavés contre un mur. Ils fissuraient la pierre et semblaient éloigner l'écho de ses cris pendant quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne reviennent avec plus de force dans ses oreilles. Jusqu'à ce que le hurlement envahisse entièrement son cerveau. Il était revenu dans la Salle, gémissant de terreur, le corps inerte de Goyle dans ses bras, sans espoir... Rien que les flammes qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui et qui l'engloutiraient dans la seconde qui suivrait...

Une brise fraîche balaya brusquement son visage. Haletant, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser où il était. S'éloignant du brasier à pas lent, il choisit le coin le plus ensoleillé du jardin avant de s'y allonger. Dans le ciel azuré, des nuages cotonneux passaient avec paresse et Drago continua de pleurer en silence, sans hoquets, son cœur servant de pompe à ses yeux sans que le reste de son corps ait à bouger.

Les jours suivant, ils reçurent régulièrement des visites des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils les interrogeaient et leur apportaient des nouvelles de Lucius. La première fois qu'on lui avait apporté une lettre de son époux, Narcissa n'avait guère apprécié le regard moqueur du messager. Quand elle déplia la missive, elle sut aussitôt les raisons de ce sourire narquois: Lucius avait écrit de tendres mots à sa femme, mais ce n'était pas son écriture. Par sécurité, quelqu'un avait recopié le contenu de la lettre avant de la remettre à son destinataire. Folle de rage et d'humiliation, la sorcière retint de justesse la giffle retentissante que sa main lui suppliait d'exécuter. Finalement elle lança un regard suintant le mépris à l'auror et se détourna pour écrire une réponse plus sobre à son mari.

Les semaines passèrent, toutes plus cauchemardesque les unes que les autres. Complètement coupés du monde, dans une maison où les fantômes des meurtres et des tortures semblaient résonner indéfiniment à travers les murs, la mère et le fils n'osaient même plus monter aux étages supérieurs. Toutes les nuits, Drago se réveillait en sursaut, les mains plongées dans l'eau glacée et savonneuse de l'évier. Une seconde auparavant, il se voyait en elfe de maison, vêtu d'un simple torchon noué autour des hanches. Et même si ses mains étaient plus abîmées chaque matin, il préférait cent fois se rêver en elfe plutôt que de revoir... d'autres choses.

A la fin de la seconde semaine de juillet, Bill Weasley vint leur apporter trois lettres. La première venait de Lucius, la seconde du Ministère et leur indiquait la réouverture du magasin d'Ollivander, et la dernière était pour Drago. Elle lui apprit qu'il pourrait se rendre à Poudlard dans deux semaines pour terminer sa septième année. La perspective de retourner au monde magique réchauffa le cœur des Malefoy. Lorsqu'il avait perdu sa baguette, Drago avait eu l'impression qu'Harry Potter était parti avec ses vêtements. Il s'était senti nu, vulnérable, trahit. Et en même temps soulagé, libéré de ne plus sentir le contact poisseux qu'avait pris sa baguette lorsque Voldemort lui demandait de torturer les "mauvais" disciples.

Mais maintenant, il allait pouvoir recommencer à zéro. Et cette fois il irait lui-même choisir sa baguette. Chercher lui-même la preuve qu'il n'était pas un misérable moldu comme il l'avait été ces derniers temps. Oublier, oui c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Et se faire oublier surtout. Laisser le camp Potter se réjouir et reconstruire. Drago Malefoy devait sombrer dans l'oubli.

Ils transplanèrent quelques minutes après le départ du rouquin pour le chemin de traverse. Drago ressentit une furieuse envie de fuir la foule condensée qui encombrait les rues et en même temps, il n'avait qu'un souhait: se perdre dans cette masse grouillante. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça car sa mère le prit fermement par la main et, la silhouette raide et haute, trancha dans la foule jusqu'à la boutique d'Ollivander.

L'ambiance du magasin changea brusquement à leur entrée. Il restait dans l'air des éclats de joie et de soulagement, glacés par l'arrivée des Malefoy, comme la fumée refroidie du tabac. La foule resta stupéfaite quelques secondes avant de créer une véritable barrière entre le comptoir et les nouveaux arrivants. Drago ne put soutenir les regards. Ils mirent longtemps à atteindre le vieux sorcier aux mains tremblantes. La boutique était à présent tout à fait silencieuse, excepté le froissement du mètre-ruban prenant les mesures du jeune homme. Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever mais se turent à l'instant où Ollivander renversa son encrier à cause de ses tremblements. Drago jeta un bref coup d'œil au visage amaigri et se détourna aussitôt. Il ne voulait plus repenser au sous-sol du Manoir. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour voir la baguette tremblante qu'on lui tendait. Le Serpentard leva une main dénuée de toutes forces et referma ses doigts sur le bois. Machinalement il la remua et le bâton lui sauta des mains. Les ricanements le firent rougir.

Drago essaya une dizaine d'autre baguettes. A chaque fois sa main lui semblait plus faible et les mâchoires de sa mère plus serrées sous les rires mauvais et les commentaires hargneux des autres personnes présentes. Quant à Ollivander, il oscillait entre l'indifférence, le mépris et l'instant suivant, la peur. Tout les trois poussèrent un soupir de soulagement plus ou moins perceptible lorsqu'enfin la baguette que tenait Drago lança un véritable feu d'artifice d'or et d'argent. Drago avait sentit comme une caresse le long de son bras lorsqu'il l'avait prise en main. Il avait eu l'impression pendant une seconde, qu'en tenant cette baguette, il n'avait jamais porté la Marque des Ténèbres.

- 30 cm, acacia et crin de licorne. Résistante et très élastique. Très bien pour les sortilèges.

Drago sursauta en entendant le marmonnement quasi-automatique du fabricant de baguette. Dans l'intention de faire enfin cesser cette désagréable visite, Narcissa posa un peu brutalement l'argent sur le comptoir et traina son fils vers la sortie. Mais avant de passer la porte, elle sembla réfléchir. Après avoir jeter un regard inexpressif sur les personnes présentes, elle planta ses yeux gris dans ceux d'Ollivander.

- Nous sommes navrés M. Ollivander, claqua sa voix froide.

L'instant suivant, ils traversaient l'avenue encombrée et pénétraient dans une librairie.

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Je m'excuse pour la mise en ligne aussi tardive de ce chapitre X_x. Au départ j'avais prévu de poster mes chapitres déjà prêt à une semaine d'intervalle comme Alixe, mais des petits soucis multiples m'en ont empêché. Je voulais répondre aux reviews, mais pareillement, je n'en ai pas eu le temps T_T. Je le ferais dès que possible, que ce soit celles concernant les chapitres précédents ou celui-ci.

J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le suivant.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Poudlard

**- ESPRIT DE FAMILLE -**

* * *

Ce qui suit est une fanfic de **Harry Potter** de **Joanne Kathleen Rowling**. Donc la majorité des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, j'écris le pendant Malfoyen de la merveilleuse fanfic d' _Alixe_ : _Les survivants_ et sa suite : _Les bâtisseurs_.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire et à aller lire la fic d'Alixe !

Remerciements: Moony-Woozy, Alixe et Soak pour leur relecture et leurs conseils.

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Poudlard**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : du 31 juillet 1998 au 2 août 1998

* * *

Le 31 juillet, Drago fit ses bagages pour retourner à Poudlard. Le ministre temporaire Shackelbot avait décidé de rouvrir l'école plus tôt, permettant ainsi à ceux qui souhaitaient passer leurs examens de fins d'années de le faire avec une période de révision suffisement longue pour qu'ils y parviennent. Le Serpentard s'apprêtait donc à rejoindre l'école jusqu'au premier septembre prochain pour y passer ses ASPIC. L'esprit vide, il s'allongea sur son matelas et sombra dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, le quai 9 3/4 était bondé et Drago eut bien du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au train. Sa mère l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la porte et avait à peine eut le temps de l'embrasser avant de se perdre dans la masse de parents. Le jeune homme se précipita dans le premier compartiment pour guetter la chevelure blonde de sa mère par la fenêtre. Il finit par l'apercevoir à l'autre bout du quai, le cou tendu au dessus de quelques têtes chapeautées. Il la salua de la main, incertain qu'elle ait vu son geste, et rentra la tête.

L'allée dégagée de sa malle, Drago s'installa près de la fenêtre. Le train s'ébranla et il regarda avec une sensation indéfinissable les brassards et robes de deuils des personnes restées à quai. Ce n'est qu'une fois sorti de Londres qu'il prit conscience d'être seul dans le compartiment. Les rares personnes qui ouvrirent sa porte la refermaient presqu'aussitôt en le voyant. Il prit finalement le parti d'ignorer les regards haineux, méprisants ou victorieux. Le temps passa comme dans un rêve et Drago savoura ces longues heures de calme et de solitude. Pourtant, lorsque l'horizon se fit plus rouge, une bouffée d'angoisse le saisit à la gorge. Poudlard approchait. Combien de fois avait-il fait ce trajet cette année? Et combien de fois avait-il cru mourir d'angoisse en approchant des gares de Londres et de Pré-au-Lard? Retourner dans l'antre de Voldemort... Et y abandonner une fois encore ses parents... Et les Doloris qui fusaient à la moindre occasion des deux côtés... Ni le Manoir ni Poudlard n'était plus ses maisons.

Cette impression se confirma lorsqu'il pénétra dans le dortoir vide de Serpentard après un repas à la fois joyeux et sinistre.

Dans la Grande Salle, Drago s'était installé à la première place libre, dans les murmures nerveux de ses camarades. Si certains étaient revenus se battre avec Slughorn, les autres élèves ne semblaient pas pour autant leur faire plus confiance qu'au cours de l'année qui se terminait. Décidant de faire abstraction de ces regards plus ou moins hostile, Drago ne put pourtant pas en faire de même au sujet de l'absence étouffante de Crabbe et Goyle à ses côtés. Machinalement, il posa la main sur son avant-bras droit. La voix grave d'un homme à la stature large et à la chevelure brune qui ondulait jusqu'à ses joues en de longs favoris, le fit sursauter:

-Chers élèves, je vous demanderais avant toute chose de participer avec vos professeurs et moi-même à une minute de silence en hommage à ceux qui sont tombés pour nous permettre d'être à nouveau réunis ici.

Les lèvres se fermèrent et nombreux furent ceux qui baissèrent les yeux. D'autres semblaient prier, certains encore se tenaient droit et regardaient avec un regard indéfinissable les murs de la pièce. Quand à Drago, il regardait son assiette. Il lui semblait que c'était il y a à peine quelques jours que la voix de Voldemort retentissait dans cette salle, demandant la livraison de Harry Potter. Un bref regard dans la foule lui apprit que le grand héros n'était d'ailleurs pas présent aujourd'hui. La vague pensée cynique qu'il devait déjà être devenu chef des aurors fut balayée lorsque le silence se brisa. L'homme avait repris la parole.

- Qu'ils reposent en paix. A présent, je peux me permettre de me présenter à vous. Mon nom est Aristote Brocklehurst, et j'ai été désigné comme le nouveau directeur de cette école. Certains d'entre vous me connaissent peut-être puisque j'ai, avec l'aide d'autres courageux sorciers, organisé des cours pour ceux qui auraient été menacés s'ils étaient revenus ici au cours de cette année. Succéder à l'illustre professeur Dumbledore est un immense honneur pour moi, et si je ne prétends nullement l'égaler, je ferais mon possible pour enseigner et faire connaître les valeurs humanistes que nous partagions. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas Albus Dumbledore et j'ai décidé de changer tout de suite quelques petites choses avec l'accord des professeurs ici présents.

Quelques murmures angoissés passèrent dans les rangs. Même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus, on se méfiait quand même des "surprises". Les regards se tournèrent vers la table des Serpentards. Allaient-ils être expulsés? C'était complètement stupide! Pourquoi les inviter à revenir sinon? A moins que le nouveau directeur soit avide d'humiliation publique, ces regards et ces sourires vengeurs n'avaient aucun sens. La voix de Brocklehurst monta d'un cran, ce qui ramena aussitôt le silence.

- Pour commencer, sachez que les trois premières semaines de ce mois seront consacrées aux révisions et la dernière aux examens. Les révisions se passeront de la façon suivante: vous serez répartis selon votre niveau dans chaque matière. Les professeurs tiendront des cours de rattrapage et un système de tutorat sera mis en place pour vous aider dans vos révisions. Chacun d'entre vous aura un ou plusieurs tuteurs pour l'aider, et un ou plusieurs filleuls que vous devrez aider au mieux de vos compétences et ce quelque soit sa maison. Les emplois du temps et les noms de vos tuteurs et filleuls vous seront distribués demain matin. Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard pour ces quelques semaines et pour l'année à venir pour certains. Bon appétit.

Les plats se remplirent aussitôt et les élèves se servirent dans un silence étrange qui finit par disparaitre quand les conversations reprirent. Le repas se passa dans un calme relatif, certains riaient, d'autres ne pouvaient retenir les larmes qui leur montaient aux yeux. L'ambiance plus légère détendit un peu Drago qui put avaler quelques bouchées malgré son estomac noué. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, dormir. C'est avec soulagement qu'il suivit le professeur Slughorn jusqu'à la salle commune dans les souterrains. Dans la foule d'élève, il aperçut Pansy mais à peine leurs regards s'étaient-ils croisés qu'elle détourna vivement les yeux. Il vit Daphne Greengrass lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille et les deux jeunes filles accélérèrent le pas.

Mais Drago n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Devant le mur, Slughorn se tourna vers eux, souriant d'un air incertain et tortillant sa moustache entre ses doigts.

-Le nouveau mot de passe pour les semaines à venir sera très simple à retenir. Il s'agit de "Serpentard".

L'étonnement cloua le bec à tout les élèves.

-Oui, je sais. C'est assez... inhabituel. Je vous expliquerai à l'intérieur.

Hébétés, les élèves suivirent leur directeur dans la salle commune. Il n'eut pas besoin de réclamer à nouveau le silence.

- Notre nouveau directeur n'est pas un grand... comment dire... admirateur du système de maison actuel. Il a donc décidé de les "ouvrir". Pour être plus précis, il désire mettre fin aux clans perpétrés par les Maisons.

Les élèves se jetèrent des coups d'œil. Inutile de s'appeler Miss Granger-je-sais-tout pour comprendre quels étaient les mots de passe des autres salles communes. Slughorn balaya aussitôt les mauvaises pensées qui venaient de surgir chez quelques-uns.

- Il est bien sûr évident que cette "ouverture" ne rend pas si aisé l'accès aux autres Maisons. Et je suis persuadé que vous saurez montrer votre intelligence en n'essayant pas de profiter de la situation pour jouer quelques mauvais tours. Le directeur souhaite une plus grande harmonie entre les élèves, montrez donc que, bien qu'attaché à votre maison, vous n'êtes pas des idiots. Tout dérapage sera passible d'une expulsion de l'école.

Un lourd silence s'installa, masquant les quelques sourires ironiques qui naquirent sur certaines lèvres.

- Bien. Ceci étant clair, mes enfants je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Reposez vous bien et... Re-bienvenue à Poudlard!

L'allégresse que Slughorn mit dans cette dernière phrase donna la nausée à Drago. Sans plus attendre, il s'engouffra dans le couloir menant à son dortoir et y pénétra enfin. Alors qu'il s'approchait de son bagage pour en sortir son pyjama, il lui sembla que quelque chose manquait dans la pièce. Il en fit rapidement le tour et resta bouche bée sous le choc. Le lit de Crabbe n'était plus là. Ainsi que celui de Goyle et de Zabini, tout deux actuellement emprisonnés. Le claquement de la porte le fit sursauter et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Théodore Nott. Les deux garçons semblèrent chercher leurs mots puis renoncèrent, retournant fouiller leur malle et se couchèrent, sans un mot.

Malgré ce qu'il avait espéré, Drago ne trouva quasiment pas le sommeil de toute la nuit et les quelques heures où il sombra, il apprit le lendemain qu'il les avait passées à tourner en rond dans toute la chambre, tapant rageusement des pieds sur les emplacements vides des lits de ses anciens camarades.

- J'ai même cru que tu étais soumis à l'Imperium! s'était exclamé Theodore après lui avoir raconté ses déambulations nocturnes.

Aussi épuisé l'un que l'autre, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour boire le thé le plus infusé de toute leur vie. Slughorn passa rapidement pour leur donner leurs nouveaux emplois du temps ainsi que les noms de leur tuteur et filleul. Drago ouvrit des yeux énormes en voyant le nom de Neville Longdubat. Une vague d'indignation le traversa à la simple pensée que ce type soit meilleur que lui en quelque chose. Vague qui retomba aussi vite qu'elle était venue lorsque la vision du Gryffondor brandissant une épée ensanglantée au dessus du corps sans vie de Nagini s'imposa à son esprit. Il ressentit soudainement un grand vide, comme si finalement, tout ça n'avait aucune importance. Le regard morne, il jeta à peine un coup d'œil sur les noms de ceux qu'il devrait aider en potion. Les brioches ce matin n'avaient plus vraiment de goût.

Durant toute la journée, Drago nota que l'ambiance était étrangement beaucoup plus studieuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans le château. Cela ne l'étonna pas vraiment. Le règne de Rogue et des Carrows avait transformé le château en un deuxième Azkaban. Presque tous les soirs, les cris des élèves soumis aux Doloris résonnaient dans les couloirs. Tous les matins, un élève de plus portait des traces de blessures au visage. Après chaque vacances, de moins en moins d'élèves revenaient. Les rumeurs disaient qu'ils se cachaient avec leurs parents, d'autres, les plus sombres, lui étaient rapportées par ses propres retours chez lui. Au début, Drago avait envié ceux qui étaient restés avec leur famille. Mais bien vite il se trouva plongé dans la plus grande confusion. Lui était en sécurité à Poudlard. Il était Mangemort. Il portait la Marque. Alors pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas le sommeil la nuit? Pourquoi vomissait-il tripes et boyaux juste avant de passer les portes du Manoir? Crabbe et Goyle le lui avaient souvent demandé. Ils l'enviaient même! Ils aimaient lancer des Doloris à tout va, les heures de colle étaient devenues leurs heures de récréation. Alors lancer ces si merveilleux sorts juste devant le Grand Patron!

Chaque jour ils devenaient plus enthousiastes et Drago de plus en plus pâle et muet. Et cette question qui tournait dans sa tête: "pourquoi ? pourquoi ? pourquoi ?"

Et cette question le hantait encore maintenant alors qu'il rejoignait Londubat à la bibliothèque.

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Voilà, j'attends vos critiques et vos commentaires avec impatience ^^

Le prochain chapitre sera posté vers le 27 juin, mes examens arrivant à très grand pas T_T, je vais devoir vous faire un peu patienter (en même temps vous êtes (malheureusement pour cette fic) habitués ^^".


	5. Chapitre 5 : Adieux

**- ESPRIT DE FAMILLE -**

* * *

Ce qui suit est une fanfic de **Harry Potter** de **Joanne Kathleen Rowling**. Donc la majorité des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, j'écris le pendant Malfoyen de la merveilleuse fanfic d' _Alixe_ : _Les survivants_ et sa suite : _Les bâtisseurs_.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire et à aller lire la fic d'Alixe !

* * *

**Chapitre V : Adieux**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : du 3 au 31 aout 1998

* * *

Drago erra un peu entre les rayonnages avant de trouver enfin son "tuteur". Il fut surpris en ne voyant aucun livre sur sa table. Il était juste assis, les doigts croisés sur le bois, la bouche un peu pincée. Instinctivement, le Serpentard releva le menton avant d'aller s'asseoir en face du Gryffondor. Un long silence s'installa alors qu'ils se toisaient d'un air farouche. En réalité, Drago évitait de détailler le visage balafré de Londubat. Potter avait finalement réussi à en faire une mode. Il sut que sa pensée s'était lue sur son visage quand il vit les sourcils de son vis-à-vis se froncer avec férocité puis ses lèvres se fendre d'un sourire narquois qu'il n'aurait jamais cru lui voir un jour.

- On ne dit plus bonjour Malefoy? Ta bonne éducation est partie en fumée avec ton maître?

Automatiquement, Drago frôla son avant-bras sous la table. Brusquement, il lui était devenu douloureux de soutenir le regard de son ancien souffre-douleur. Et cette simple phrase lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne serait maître de la situation à aucun moment. Il hésita entre la repentance exagérée - peut-être même devrait-il remercier le chevalier Neville d'avoir terrassé le terrible serpent Nagini tel le grand sorcier Georges de Lydda, sanctifié par les moldus après qu'il ait tué un dragon - ou tenter de reprendre les rênes de la situation et en finir au plus vite avec ce désagréable moment. Il choisit la seconde solution, beaucoup moins humiliante.

- Les professeurs estiment que couper la tête d'un gros serpent fait de toi un expert en botanique pour que tu te permettes de venir les mains vides?

L'étonnement du Gryffondor fut tel qu'il ne remarqua pas à quel point cette phrase avait fait trembler Malefoy jusqu'au fond de son être. C'était pourtant une phrase plutôt « gentille » par rapport à sa répartie habituelle. Mais sans qu'il sache pourquoi, son petit coup de pied dans le nouveau piédestal de Londubat lui apparut comme totalement puérile et, pire encore, stupide. Et il détestait se sentir stupide. En particulier devant un Gryffondor. Résultat, Drago fut le seul ébranlé par cette minable réplique, Neville ayant repris un visage beaucoup plus serein et lui souriant avec supériorité.

- Aujourd'hui je compte évaluer tes capacités, Malefoy, répondit-il d'une voix si calme que Drago eut l'impression d'avoir perdu toutes ses forces. Je pourrais ensuite te préparer un programme de révision qui convienne à tes... lacunes éventuelles.

Drago se demanda si Londubat avait eu ce tremblement interne et ces mêmes sueurs froides quand Rogue lui faisait des remarques en cours de potion. Pour retrouver les bribes de contenance qui l'abandonnaient, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, espérant ainsi faire cesser les tremblements nerveux, et très agaçant, de son index droit. Il vit la bouche du Gryffondor s'ourler d'un rictus dédaigneux. Depuis quand ce scroutt à pétard se croyait plus haut que lui?

...depuis le début de l'année... souffla une partie de son esprit.

Drago sentit une lourde pierre tomber dans son œsophage puis son ventre, laissant une brèche douloureuse là où s'était situé son estomac. Londubat était le vainqueur, lui était le vaincu. La folie de ses parents était couronnée d'héroïsme, tandis que celle qui avait frappée sa famille serait dorénavant, aux yeux du monde, criminelle. Et le pire pour Drago, la plus grande humiliation de cette journée, fut de voir le visage hautain et triomphant de Londubat s'adoucir, peut-être même s'inquiéter, alors que le sien se décomposait. Livide, trempé de sueur, le Serpentard se leva et sortit d'un pas vacillant de la bibliothèque. Il sentait le regard du Gryffondor planté entre ses omoplates, sa répugnante pitié aussi poisseuse qu'une sangsue.

Dans l'air frais du couloir, Drago se laissa aller contre le mur, fermant les yeux et respirant profondément. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour retrouver un semblant de calme et de raison. Il fallait qu'il tienne. Sinon il devrait soit recommencer une année dans cet horrible endroit, soit... Soit rien du tout. Il n'était même pas concevable qu'un sorcier puisse vivre sans avoir passé ses ASPIC. A moins de vouloir être mendiant comme ce crétin d'Hagrid. Le Serpentard frissonna. Un jour seulement, et déjà il ne supportait plus cette inversion des rôles. Il le fallait pourtant, à défaut de s'y faire. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il repassa les portes de la bibliothèque. Au milieu de l'allée, Londubat avait mis son sac sur l'épaule et s'apprêtait visiblement à s'en aller. D'un pas impérieux, le visage froid, Drago se planta devant lui.

- Fais ton évaluation, Londubat.

Drago Malefoy était quelqu'un de patient.

**oOo**

Ce premier cours avec Londubat fut le seul où Drago parla. Les jours suivants, il s'était contenté de prendre des notes avec attention, muré dans son silence. Silence entretenu par le talent du Gryffondor d'être suffisamment clair dans ses explications et ainsi éviter à son élève de lui poser des questions. La veille au soir des examens, Nott lui demanda ce qu'il pensait finalement de Londubat.

- Rien.

- Rien? S'étonna le Serpentard en s'asseyant dans son lit. Moi j'ai découvert qu'il était moins manchot que je le croyais.

Drago ne le regarda pas. S'il devait qualifier l'ambiance de ses entrevues avec le Gryffondor, le mot adéquat serait « neutre ».

- Dommage, un membre en moins et il serait devenu le nouveau Maugrey... lâcha-t-il.

Le grincement du matelas à sa droite lui indiqua que Théo s'était raidit. Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle.

- Drago... Tu devrais faire attention à ta langue...

Ce n'était pas une menace. Plutôt un conseil angoissé. Drago se redressa sur son oreiller et souffla la bougie de sa table de nuit.

- Bonne nuit Théo.

**oOo**

Les jours suivants passèrent sans que Drago s'en rende vraiment compte. A peine sortait-il d'une épreuve qu'il relisait sans discontinuer ses notes pour les prochaines. Les épreuves écrites lui avaient sembléesd'une facilité étonnante. En revanche pour la pratique, il avait tout raté. En métamorphose les trois chaises et tables qu'il avait du changer en famille de sanglier n'étaient pas resté plus de trois secondes dans leur forme animale. En enchantement, ses sorts semblaient s'affaiblir en cours de route et deux petites étincelles s'écrasaient pitoyablement sur leur cible. Et à chaque fois que les jets aux couleurs blafardes s'échappaient de sa baguette, Drago avait l'impression que toute le force de son bras partait avec le charme, faisant lourdement retomber son membre après chaque sortilège.

Mais la pire épreuve fut la dernière: la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il remarqua vite que les « héros de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard » se contentaient d'un petit résumé de leur combat contre les Mangemorts et d'un Patronus comme démonstration sous l'œil fier et impressionné des examinateurs. Quand on l'appela, il se rendit compte qu'il avait les mains moites. Lui qui avait toujours su rester calme à tout ses examens depuis la première année, même durant sa prestation catastrophique la veille en enchantement, il était à présent au bord de la nausée en s'approchant du petit sorcier qui jugerait sa performance. Arrivé devant le bureau, il afficha son expression la plus neutre possible.

- Bien bien, marmotta le sorcier. Allons mon garçon vous savez ce qu'il faut faire.

Drago resta une seconde interloqué. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui et déglutit avec difficulté. Il leva lentement sa baguette, fixa un point sur le mur en face et invoqua d'une voix blanche:

- Spero patronum...

Un mince filet gris s'échappa du bout de sa baguette, s'éleva en une volute plus foncée et finit par se dissoudre dans l'air. Le bras de Drago retomba le long de son corps.

- Bien bien, reprit l'examinateur. Après les derniers évènements... Enfin... Bon, expliquez moi comment vous vous débarrasseriez d'un troll des montagnes?

Une demi-heure plus tard, les examens étaient enfin terminés pour Drago. Alors qu'il refermait la porte de la salle d'examen, le Serpentard sentit une étrange sensation couler en lui. Sa vie à Poudlard était terminée. Ce soir il y aurait le banquet de rentrée et il quitterait définitivement l'école le lendemain. Il erra longuement dans les couloirs ce jour-là. Pas pour s'imprégner d'une quelconque nostalgie, mais parce qu'il n'avait plus de destination à présent. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il pensait qu'il suivrait la voie de son père, une sorte de politicien. Après le retour de Voldemort, devenir Mangemort lui était apparu comme la meilleure façon de monter en grade socialement. Être Mangemort était le seul moyen de sauver sa famille. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'au fameux soir de la mort de Dumbledore...

Une vague glacée déferla sur lui et le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Des cris déchirants lui transperçaient les oreilles et il du se jeter au sol pour échapper à cet enfer. Les cris se calmèrent et se transformèrent en lourds sanglots. Le Serpentard regarda rapidement autour de lui. Il était dans les toilettes des filles. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et se releva, fixant le fantôme désespéré qui flottait près de lui. Mimi Geignarde se mouchait dans ce qui avait été son uniforme durant sa vie. Drago tendit la main et essuya, bien que ce fut vain, les larmes argentées du fantôme. Les yeux globuleux de l'ancienne Serdaigle le regardaient avec désespoir.

- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu viens me voir... Alors que tu t'en vas demain... gémit-elle avec reproche.

De grosses larmes lui brouillèrent la vue et elle plongea le visage dans ses mains. Bien qu'il savait qu'elle ne sentirait rien, Drago fit un pas en avant et pris la seule amie qu'il avait eue dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé...

Elle sanglota de plus belle, la tête enfouie dans le cou du jeune homme dont les muscles frissonnaient sans cesse à cause du froid. Malgré tout, ils restèrent un long moment comme ça avant que Drago ne se dégage de la glaciale étreinte. Il regarda le fantôme dans les yeux, puis à travers elle, le décor de sa mort. Il se demanda si Crabbe errerait à jamais dans les flammes de la salle magique... Se recentrant sur la « jeune » fille, il la regarda avec sérieux mais lui parla avec douceur.

- Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais trouver... un endroit plus sympa.

A part Drago, personne n'avait jamais vu l'expression qu'arbora Mimi Geignarde. Les yeux baissés et secs, un sourire étrange ourlant ses lèvres, le fantôme semblait à la fois nostalgique et résigné.

- Je ne pense pas que je parviendrais un jour à m'y rendre.

- Quand tu le trouveras, viens me dire au revoir.

Et pour la première fois depuis deux ans, Drago sourit franchement à quelqu'un pendant quelques minutes. Il referma la porte des toilettes sur ce sourire et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Déjà toutes mes excuses pour ce retard T_T l'après-examens a été plus chargé que prévu. La bonne nouvelle, pour ceux que ça intéresse, c'est que j'ai eu mon semestre ! \o/

Je ne sais pas exactement quand j'aurais terminé le prochain chapitre mais je vais essayer de faire au plus vite ! (mes béta-lectrices étant parties en vacances, il risque de ne pas être génial ^^")

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Un jour j'arriverai surement à vous répondre individuellement !  
En tout cas sachez, qu'elles me donnent à chaque fois un petit coup de fouet pour continuer !\o/


	6. Chapitre 6 : Une fin

**- ESPRIT DE FAMILLE -**

* * *

Ce qui suit est une fanfic de **Harry Potter** de **Joanne Kathleen Rowling**. Donc la majorité des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, j'écris le pendant Malfoyen de la merveilleuse fanfic d' _Alixe_ : _Les survivants_ et sa suite : _Les bâtisseurs_.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire et à aller lire la fic d'Alixe !

* * *

**Chapitre VI : Une fin.**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : du 1er au 2 septembre 1998

* * *

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Drago remarqua que les élèves présents étaient particulièrement nerveux. Le Serpentard rejoignit sa table et s'installa à côté de Theodore.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à son camarade.

– Tu blagues non ? On va voir les résultats !

– J'avais oublié...

Durant le quart d'heure qui suivit, la salle se remplit progressivement d'élèves plus ou moins verdâtres. Les derniers à rentrer furent les professeurs, mais à peine venaient-ils de prendre place qu'une nuée de chouettes et de hibou envahit le plafond magique. Le bruit de battement d'ailes en était assourdissant et ce fut avec soulagement que les élèves virent leur table se transformer en amas de plumes vivantes. Chaque volatile portait autour du cou le blason de la Guilde Nationale des Correcteurs. Dans la folie emplumée, Drago entendit Théo lui répéter, comme s'il était demeuré, que dans un soucis d'impartialité, les Correcteurs se retiraient dans un endroit connu d'eux seuls pour délibérer sur chaque note.

Trop occupé à vérifier les pattes de quatre hiboux avant de réussir à trouver l'enveloppe portant son nom, Drago ne rétorqua rien. Ce fut une chouette blanche comme neige qui détenait la précieuse enveloppe. Une montée d'adrénaline fit trembler ses doigts, rendant l'ouverture du courrier plus difficile encore. Retenant son souffle, il regarda enfin ses notes.

Un peu distrait par les multiples soupirs de soulagement, il dut relire quatre fois la feuille entre ses mains. Hormis un Optimal en potion et un Effort exceptionnel en botanique, ses autres matières avaient bien du mal à atteindre le niveau Acceptable. Les pires étant un Piètre en défense contre les forces du mal et un Troll en enchantement. Des cris de joie attirèrent son attention et il releva la tête pour voir une Hermione Granger en larmes, acclamée par le reste de sa maison. La rumeur qui passa de table en table lui apprit qu'elle avait eu les meilleures notes depuis au moins un siècle. Une grimace amère prit place sur son visage, lui qui avait eu comme ambition pendant toutes ces années de ridiculiser cette misérable sang-de-bourbe... De rage, il ratatina son bulletin à l'état de bille de papier et hésita un instant à la tremper dans du jus de citrouille avant de la jeter dans le visage humide et répugnant de la Gryffondor.

Mais alors qu'il jetait un regard chargé de haine vers la jeune fille, une silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision et draina toute rancœur en lui pour la remplacer par de la pure stupéfaction. Theodore avait quitté sa place à sa droite pour se diriger d'un pas franc vers la table des griffons et discuter quelques secondes avec Neville Londubat. Le héros sembla étonné de cette initiative et un peu embarrassé au début. Le Serpentard finit par prendre congé après avoir adressé quelques mots à Granger qui lui sourit plus grandement encore qu'à ses propres camarades. Dans le chahut général, cette scène passa totalement inaperçue, les élèves se mélangeant joyeusement depuis l'envol des hiboux et quelques Serpentard avaient timidement pris part aux conversations à d'autres tables que la leur.

Drago se leva et prit la direction de la sortie, croisant un Theodore surpris par sa réaction mais qui ne put dire un mot avant que son camarade n'ait franchi les portes de la Grande Salle. Un poids dans l'estomac, Drago Malefoy passa son dernier après-midi à Poudlard enfermé dans son dortoir.

**oOo**

Le soir, Drago s'installa à la première place qu'il trouva libre, vers le milieu de sa table. Une grande agitation régnait dans la Grande Salle qui se décupla quand Harry Potter y pénétra en compagnie de Ginny Weasley. Drago détourna bien vite le regard. Contrairement à Granger, il n'éprouvait plus de haine pour Potter. Il y avait réfléchi tout l'après-midi et en était venu à la conclusion que Potter avait atteint un statut de dieu vivant intouchable. Risquant un regard vers lui, Drago se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore dénoncé. Baissant les yeux sur son assiette, il y pensa un long moment, n'écoutant que d'une oreille le discours de Brocklehurst, très semblable à celui qu'il leur avait déjà servi il y a un mois. Ignorant la Répartition, Drago continua de s'interroger sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry Potter. S'il ne le haïssait plus, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'appréciait ou qu'il y était indifférent. De la crainte ? Non, la présence du Gryffondor était bien différente de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Du respect ? C'était peut-être le terme qui s' approchait le plus de son sentiment même si c'était encore trop différent de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Finalement, l'apparition des plats le fit sortir de ses pensées. L'ambiance était tendue à la table des serpents et la plupart des nouveaux arrivants ne semblaient pas franchement ravis de rejoindre leurs rangs. Drago regarda ses camarades et compara leur attitude à celle des autres maisons.

Si les Serpentards avaient autrefois eu une attitude fière et un peu condescendante envers les autres maisons - comme des adultes exigeants devant une bande de gamins bruyants et stupides - ils ressemblaient maintenant à des enfants intimidés devant des « grands » en train de faire la fête. Les visages étaient plutôt gris chez les reptiles alors qu'en face d'eux, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor n'avaient jamais été aussi colorés. Enfin c'est ce que virent les yeux de Drago Malefoy, d'autres à sa table auraient remarqué les regards soulagés de certains sang-mêlés, les petits gestes de la main qu'un garçon envoyait à sa petite amie de Serdaigle, les sourires enamourés de quelques filles envers le beau garçon qu'était devenu Harry Potter, les œillades que certains garçons lançaient à Hermione Granger ou Ginny Weasley, ou encore ceux et celles qui se retournaient simplement pour discuter avec les tables voisines.

**oOo**

Trouvant la nourriture particulièrement fade, Drago avait avalé quelques bouchées puis s'était levé en même temps que les premiers déserteurs du banquet, qui, pour la plupart, se rendaient simplement aux toilettes avant de revenir. Le Serpentard passa voir une dernière fois Mimi Geignarde qui parvint à rester calme pendant leurs adieux mais qui erra dans les couloirs en pleurant si fort qu'elle vola la vedette aux pitreries habituelles de Peeves. Quand Theodore rentra à leur dortoir, il vit avec plaisir que Drago dormait dans son lit et qu'il ne semblait pas enclin à déambuler dans la pièce pour cette nuit. Ce qui leur permit à tous les deux d'être en forme pour la longue journée de train qui les attendait le lendemain. Durant le trajet, Drago resta souvent seul dans son coin, n'étant pas beaucoup plus approché qu'à l'aller, et les rares personnes lui adressant la parole ne restant que peu de temps avec lui avant de retrouver des camarades plus joyeux.

Drago avait fini par sortir un livre de potion pour tromper son ennui mais à mesure que la nuit et les lumières de la ville approchèrent, l'appréhension s'empara de lui et il ne parvint plus à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Une heure plus tard, le train ralentissait pour traverser la gare moldue de King's Cross et s'arrêter finalement au quai 9 3/4. Fortement éclairé par des feux magique, ce dernier portait une cinquantaine de parents aux traits fatigués et heureux. Drago sentit son estomac se nouer en voyant sa mère, droite et fière, au bout du quai. Pour la dernière fois de sa vie, il fit léviter sa malle hors du Poudlard Express et laissa sa mère caresser sa joue de ses doigts gantés.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Désolée pour le retard ^^". Voilà un nouveau chapitre court mais le chapitre 7 est entamé et devrait suivre bientôt (peut etre même ce soir ! Allez on croise les doigts ! )

J'ai aussi une autre annonce à faire : je pars étudier au Japon pendant un an à compter du 30 septembre ce qui ne m'empêchera pas de continuer cette histoire je vous rassure :)

Je tiens à vous remercier tous pour vos commentaires que je lis religieusement même si je n'ai que très rarement le temps d'y répondre T_T. Il faut quand même que vous sachiez que ça me touche que vous aimiez cette histoire et que j'ai vraiment envie de la mener jusqu'au bout même si je travaille extrèmement lentement T_T. J'espère que vous arriverez à me suivre au bout de cette aventure malgré mon rythme d'escargot et chaotique T_T. Cependant, le rythme devrait s'accélérer à partir du chapitre 7 puisque l'on quitte la période Poudlard et que c'est celle que j'avais le plus hâte (et par conséquent la plus difficile à écrire) de laisser derrière moi.

Je vous remercie et j'espère que vous aurez aimé :)


	7. Chapitre 7 : Tournants

Ce qui suit est une fanfic de **Harry Potter** de **Joanne Kathleen Rowling**. Donc la majorité des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, j'écris le pendant Malfoyen de la merveilleuse fanfic d' _Alixe_ : _Les survivants_ et sa suite : _Les bâtisseurs_.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire et à aller lire la fic d'Alixe !

* * *

Chapitre VII : Tournants

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard

5 octobre 1998 : Début des procès

12 octobre 1998 : Procès de Lucius

14 octobre 1998 : Verdict du procès de Lucius  
**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : du 3 septembre au 15 octobre 1998

* * *

Lucius Malefoy répétait sa défense sur le palier de la maisonnette qu'il habitait depuis maintenant quatre mois. C'était le seul endroit où les Aurors de peinture ne pouvait pas l'entendre s'il murmurait. Lucius ne s'était toujours pas habitué à leur présence et leur regard permanent l'aurait rendu fou si la perspective d'un nouveau séjour à Azkaban n'avait pas focalisé son esprit sur quelque chose de bien plus important : son procès.

Pendant deux mois et demi, il avait mis en place ses arguments, imaginant les questions qu'on lui poserait sur ses anciennes activités, les accusations qui seraient lancées. Après toutes ces longues semaines de répétitions mentales, il lui en fallut tout autant en vocalises, une fois sa plaidoirie mise au point, pour retrouver un timbre normal et assuré.

Mais pas trop.

Lucius savait qu'il allait devoir tirer de sa voix les plus subtils trémolos pour convaincre la cour du Ministère du désespoir qui l'avait poussé à récidiver dans ses sombres antécédents.

Pour ne rien laisser au hasard, il décida de travailler également en amont, pour persuader ses geoliers de sa complète rédemption. Aussi, parallèlement à ses répétitions hors de la maison, il avait commencé à donner l'impression qu'il parlait tout seul en se rasant, prenant sa douche ou en s'adonnant au ménage minimum auquel il avait du se résoudre pour ne pas vivre dans la crasse. Cela lui coutait de devoir se plier aux tâches ménagères sans même une baguette pour l'aider, mais il décida que cela faisait partie de sa stratégie pour exprimer sa contrition, ce qui l'aida à supporter ces heures pénibles. Tout en faisant son lit ou la vaisselle, il feignait donc de dire tout haut ce qui lui passait par la tête. Cela commença avec des considérations sur le temps qu'il faisait ou ce qu'il allait se préparer pour le prochain repas. Ensuite, quand il estima que ses litanies paraissaient naturelles, il commença à introduire de temps en temps des remarques sur son soulagement que la guerre soit terminée et que son fils puisse vivre normalement et sans avoir à faire des choix douloureux pour survivre. Enfin, il laissa échapper des sentiments de soulagement quant à la disparition définitive du Seigneur des Ténèbres et laissa entendre combien il aspirait à une vie de famille paisible et apolitique. Il songea un moment à faire transparaitre sa contrition et son regret quant à ses choix passés, mais décida de garder cette cartouche pour son procès. Il aurait été une erreur de tout dévoiler trop tôt. Si tout se passait comme prévu et que son comportement actuel était communiqué par ses gardiens à ses futurs juges, il fallait qu'il garde pour ces derniers un minimum d'arguments inédits.

Durant ses marmonnements, il prenait bien soin de ne pas regarder les tableaux et faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer que les personnages qui les habitaient se réunissait parfois dans le cadre le plus proche de lui pour l'écouter attentivement .

Quand il reçut une lettre de sa femme lui annonçant les piètres résultats de leur fils, il garda longuement le silence. Voilà une chose qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévue. Drago avait été un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard durant sa scolarité et issu d'une longue lignée de puissants sorciers, aussi n'avait-il jamais envisagé un tel échec de sa part. Pourtant, même si Lucius ne remettait pas en question ses idées sur la pureté du sang, l'enfer dans lequel son extrémisme les avait poussés, lui et sa famille, avait détruit toute envie de militantisme. C'est pourquoi il rédigea une lettre à son fils, lui faisant part de sa déception et laissant entendre qu'il ne faisait guère honneur à ses parents, compte tenu du bonheur et du soulagement qu'il devrait éprouver d'avoir pu étudier un été entier dans une atmosphère saine et sereine.

**oOo**

Le mois de septembre était à présent terminé, et Lucius Malefoy voyait la semaine de son procès arriver à grand pas. L'angoisse se mêlait à l'excitation, et il lui fut extrêmement difficile de dormir avant le jour fatidique. Le 12 octobre, à 7h45, cinq Aurors vinrent le chercher pour l'emmener au Ministère. La scène lui rappela son premier procès, vingt ans plus tôt. De la même façon, les Aurors s'enchaînèrent à lui, le désillusionnèrent et transplanèrent. Lucius reconnut la ruelle de traverse près du Ministère ainsi que la benne à ordure menant directement au niveau neuf. L'entrée des prisonniers dangereux.

Paradoxalement, c'était en passant par ce chemin que lui et les autres Mangemorts avaient attaqué le Ministère trois ans auparavant. Au niveau du Département des Mystères, une partie du mur s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Malefoy et son escorte. D'une bourrade, l' Auror à sa gauche le poussa dans le corridor et ils descendirent le long escalier menant à l'étage inférieur. Une boule se coinça dans la gorge de Lucius alors qu'il pénétrait dans le couloir poisseux et angoissant du dixième sous-sol. Seuls les bruits de leurs pas résonnaient contre les pavés sombres sur lesquels dansaient les flammes des torches, seules source de lumière. Enfin, le trio s'arrêta devant une lourde porte. L'Auror de droite leva le sort de Désillusion et les battants s'ouvrirent en grinçant. Lucius fit son entrée dans une salle bondée. Les gradins en demi-cercle semblaient sur le point de s'effondrer sous le poids des spectateurs et Malefoy eut du mal à retrouver sa femme et son fils, pourtant assis au deuxième rang. Il fut amené jusqu'à la fameuse chaise où, à peine s'était-il assis, les chaînes s'enroulèrent avec force autour de ses bras. Le coeur prêt à exploser, les traits crispés, Lucius Malefoy ne devait son calme apparent qu'à ces longs mois de préparation et à la présence dans la salle des silhouettes amaigries de Narcissa et Drago.

Le président du Magenmagot frappa son pupitre de son marteau et le procès commença.

**oOo**

_LE PROCÈS MALEFOY, OU LE MANGEMORT "BAFOUÉ" PAR SON ANCIEN MAÎTRE _

_C'est avant-hier que s'est ouvert le procès du Mangemort déclaré Lucius Malefoy. Son arrivée dans la salle, vêtu pauvrement, a provoqué un remous d'émotion dans le public. Les Aurors Horacius HIPWORTH et Simon BELBY l'ont installé sur le Siège des Accusés où il a été, par sécurité, enchaîné comme ses congénères avant lui. Bien qu'apparemment tendu, monsieur Malefoy n'a pas démenti sa réputation d'excellent orateur, car c'est avec passion et émotion qu'il a exposé les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à reprendre son service auprès de l'ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_Pour cela, Lucius Malefoy nous a ramené trois ans plus tôt, lorsque lui et d'autres Mangemorts ont pris d'assaut le Département des Mystères du Ministère. Selon lui, s'il a participé à cette attaque c'était contre sa volonté. En effet, Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom aurait pris sa femme en otage et l'aurait menacé de lui infliger les pires souffrances s'il ne redevenait pas un Mangemort actif. A la fin de l'année scolaire, son fils serait également tombé sous la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_Monsieur Malefoy s'est ensuite longuement exprimé sur « l'enfer que [lui] et [sa] famille ont subi pendant trois longues années ». L'interminable description du sadisme et de la folie du défunt Tom Jedusor fut un véritable calvaire pour l'assistance et l'accusé sembla à plusieurs reprises sur le point de perdre toute son éloquence tant l'émotion semblait le submerger._

_Lucius Malefoy a également fait savoir que lui et sa femme avaient été chargés de vérifier si le Survivant, Harry Potter, était bien mort - quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait lancé le sort fatal dans la forêt de Poudlard - et qu'ils avaient délibérément menti à leur maître, affirmant donc qu'il était mort, ce qui avait permis au Survivant de rejoindre ses alliés et de terminer sa mission, avec le brio que chacun sait. _

_Quand le président lui a demandé ce qu'il pensait des sorciers d'ascendances moldues et des moldus eux-mêmes, Lucius Malefoy répondit ceci : « J'ai vécu un an sans baguette, à la merci d'un tyran, ramené à la condition d'un elfe de maison. Pensez-vous vraiment que je puisse regarder de haut qui que ce soit à présent ? »_

_Malgré tout ces beaux arguments et cette habile plaidoirie, Lucius Malefoy ne fut acquitté que d'une seule voix. S'il échappe à Azkaban, il devra néanmoins payer de très lourdes amendes pour activité aux côtés de Mangemorts et pratique de magie noire. A la surprise de l'auditoire, seule sa femme était présente le jour du verdict. Drago Malefoy serait actuellement hospitalisé à Sainte-Mangouste suite à une chute. _

_Ella Wrightplum, envoyée spéciale de la Gazette du __S__orcier._

**oOo**

Drago courait. Autour de lui, des rayons lumineux fusaient de toutes parts dans un rire hystérique qui sifflait à ses oreilles. L'eau tentait de l'envahir, grimpant en gerbes enflammées le long de ses chevilles, se refermant d'une poigne forte et le faisant trébucher. Drago eut le réflexe de porter ses mains en avant, et il rampa sur la pente rocheuse et anguleuse, écorchant son ventre dénudé d'elfe de maison. Trop terrifié pour sentir ses larmes, il escalada jusqu'à trouver un replat où il put se remettre debout et reprendre sa fuite effrénée. Une voix claqua derrière lui et il crut sentir son coeur s'arrêter. Sans se retourner, il le voyait derrière lui : ombre gigantesque et terrifiante, au visage de squelette reptilien. La Mort. Drapé dans sa robe noire, le Vol de la Mort lui frôlait les joues de sa baguette d'un souffle glacial.

- Drago ! criait-elle de sa voix de femme.

Il se jeta sur le côté quand elle lui lança un sort. C'était lui ! C'était lui ! Son bond l'assomma presque alors qu'il se heurtait à un mur invisible. Tâtonnant de ses mains tremblantes contre le bois transparent, il hurla d'horreur quand des doigts blancs se posèrent sur son épaule. Il jeta ses bras en tout sens pour se défaire de cette prise et retomba dans un galop de centaure pourchassé. Il esquivait les sorts que son cauchemar lui lançait pour l'attraper, parfois sans même qu'il ait à bouger. Sa baguette, il lui fallait sa baguette. De toutes ses forces il l'appela, ses jambes accélérant encore pour parvenir à cette tige de bois qui restait hors de sa portée. Le monstre gagnait du terrain, il devait trouver une sortie de cette maison faite de cadavres pourrissant.

Le vent de la liberté souffla sur son visage. Il suivit avec tout son désespoir cette brise fraîche qui avait caressée sa joue. Une lumière bleue envahit ses yeux et il tendit les bras vers cette vélane qui lui offrait le repos. Un sourire aux lèvres, il courut plus vite, ne voyant pas le cadavre hystérique de sa tante se dresser et se cogner contre son ventre.

Le souffle coupé, Drago s'éveilla, ne comprenant pas qu'il tombait dans le vide. Un hurlement déchira le silence.

**oOo**

Narcissa se réveilla en sursaut au bruit que fit l'assiette en se brisant sur le sol. La baguette à la main, prête à se défendre, elle resta moins d'une seconde ahurie devant la silhouette recroquevillée de son fils. Craignant qu'il soit blessé, elle se jeta sur lui, prête à le serrer contre elle. Mais Drago la repoussa avec toute sa force d'adolescent et s'enfuit en courant de la cuisine. Narcissa eut juste le temps de voir le regard vide et le visage blême de son enfant pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Sans perdre plus de temps, elle se rua à sa suite, essayant de l'appeler pour le réveiller. Elle poussa un cri lorsqu'il tomba lourdement sur les marches de l'escalier et tenta de le rattraper alors qu'il rampait sur les marches. Mais alors qu'elle effleurait sa chemise, il se redressa et repartit dans une course paniquée. L'angoisse gonflant en elle, Narcissa courut après lui, cherchant à le ralentir, à le réveiller, par sa voix et par des sorts. Mais plus elle insistait, et plus Drago accélérait. Elle crut que ce désagréable moment était terminé lorsqu'il se cogna contre un mur d'angle et qu'elle put enfin poser sa main sur son épaule. Au lieu de cela, son fils se débattit en hurlant de pure terreur. Libéré, il se remit à courir. Narcissa fut désarçonnée par une réaction si violente à son contact et Drago reprit de l'avance. Une magie enfantine semblait l'avoir entouré car il lui était plus facile d'esquiver les sorts de sa mère. Soudain, il bifurqua abruptement vers la droite, sans pour autant ralentir. Ce fut au tour de Narcissa de ressentir une peur sans limite. Elle suivit son fils sur le balcon, et s'arracha la voix quand il bascula par-dessus la rambarde, entraîné par l'élan de sa course.

- MOBILICORPUS !!!

Elle atteignit la rambarde et crut mourir en voyant que son sort n'avait qu'à moitié atteint le fruit de sa chair. Elle entendit le bruit sourd de l'impact.

- DRAGO !!!

Si son fils n'avait pas commencé à bouger, Narcissa se serait purement et simplement jetée dans le vide. Heureusement, du premier étage, elle le voyait mouvoir lentement ses bras et ses jambes, comme s'il vérifiait leur présence. A moitié folle, Narcissa traversa le manoir en priant n'importe qui pour que Drago ne meure pas le temps qu'elle soit auprès de lui. Elle plongea sur les lourds battants de la porte d'entrée et courut pied nus sur l'herbe humide. Arrivée près de son fils, elle ausculta son corps avec fébrilité. Il était vivant. Mais ça ne soulageait en rien son angoisse. Elle jeta un sort de Durcissement pour qu'aucun choc n'aggrave les blessures de son précieux trésor et elle transplana.

**oOo**

**

* * *

**

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis désolée du temps d'attente mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre d'un point de vue "technique". Et j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais m'en sortir mais heureusement Alixe a réussi à m'aider pour vous livrer enfin ce nouveau morceau de ma fic :)

Un gros merci encore à tout ceux qui passent et laisse un petit mot ! Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit je vais essayer de mettre en place un forum pour vous répondre comme Alixe l'a fait.

Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture mais je ne vous donnerai pas de date de publication précise puisque je vais pas mal vadrouiller à travers l'archipel nippon dans les deux mois qui viennent.

Je sais également que suite aux récents chapitres des Réformateurs, beaucoup d'entre vous se demandent comment Drago en viendra à devenir le sauveur des loups-garou. Une partie de ce passage est écrite, éparpillée sur plusieurs feuilles qui traînent sur mon bureau donc rassurez-vous ça viendra ;).

Je m'excuse encore pour mon rythme extrêmement lent et disparate v_v.

A bientôt !


	8. Chapitre 8 : SainteMangouste

Ce qui suit est une fanfic de **Harry Potter** de **Joanne Kathleen Rowling**. Donc la majorité des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, j'écris le pendant Malfoyen de la merveilleuse trilogie d' _Alixe_ : _Les survivants, __Les bâtisseurs, Les réformateurs._

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire et à aller lire la fic d'Alixe !

* * *

Chapitre VIII : Sainte-Mangouste

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard

5 octobre 1998 : Début des procès

12 octobre 1998 : Procès de Lucius

14 octobre 1998 : Verdict du procès de Lucius, hospitalisation de Drago  
**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : du 14 octobre au 30 octobre 1998

* * *

Drago trouvait le blanc de la chambre extrêmement reposant. Peut-être était-ce dû aux sortilèges et plâtres qui maintenaient son corps immobile et aux potions anesthésiantes, mais il se sentait étrangement bien et serein. Une lumière douce filtrait à travers les rideaux jaunes pâles, irradiant la chambre d'un halo tendre.

Drago ne réfléchissait pas. Il goûtait à la merveilleuse sensation d'être enfin capable de ne penser à rien. Il ne pensait pas à l'angoisse de sa mère et ses tentatives pour les rassurer tout les deux. Ni à la chance miraculeuse qu'il avait eu lorsque l'intégralité de sa colonne vertébrale s'était brisée sous le choc sans endommager la moindre fibre de sa moëlle épinière. Oui, Drago flottait dans un monde merveilleux et parfait où seuls importaient les rayons du soleil. C'était à peine s'il avait conscience de la main de son père qui lissait nerveusement le drap du lit d'hôpital.

Le matin, on lui avait administré son Pouss'Os journalier, qui avait été suivit par trois heures de souffrances dignes d'un Doloris et enfin par cette merveilleuse potion anesthésiante pour qu'il puisse rester immobile durant la phase de consolidation. Et son père avait dû lutter de toutes ses forces pour assister à un tel spectacle sans s'enfuir. Même si sa présence ou son absence n'était même plus perçue par son fils.

La première chose à laquelle Lucius avait pensé après son acquittement était comment il allait pouvoir payer les amendes considérables sans se ruiner. La seconde avait été de se demander pourquoi Narcissa paraissait si triste tout en étant si heureuse. Et la troisième avait finalement été de s'interroger sur l'absence de son fils. Trop bouleversée, sa femme n'avait pas réussit à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Sainte-Mangouste. Incapable de parler, elle avait laissé à l'un des magicomages le soin de narrer le drame à son époux.

Le traitement avait duré une semaine. Après avoir constaté que sa colonne vertébrale était brisée à de multiples endroits, il avait fallu s'assurer que la moelle était intacte puis retirer magiquement chaque petit morceau de vertèbres pour les faire repousser une par une.

C'était la dernière fois que Drago pouvait goûter aux joies du néant de la potion. On le renverrait le lendemain chez lui, libéré de son plâtre, sa colonne neuve dans le dos. Cependant, au milieu de la nuit, quand les magicomages de garde le trouvèrent dans le hall des urgences sans souvenirs de comment il y était arrivé, ils décidèrent qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux le garder un peu plus longtemps. Le cas d'un simple somnambulisme, au vu des évènements des mois précédents, leur paraissait beaucoup trop simpliste.

Il fut donc transféré à l'étage des maladies dû à des sortilèges. Drago prit ses quartiers dans le plus angoissant des services de Sainte-Mangouste. Celui dont on ne ressortait jamais.

**oOo**

La nouvelle chambre de Drago comportait quatre lits. Les trois lits près de la porte donnant sur le couloir et de la salle de bain étaient tous occupé par des hommes d'âge différent. Drago avait emménagé au petit matin, suivant une infirmière chargée de réveiller ses nouveaux camarades de chambrée. Justin Fletcher avait dans les quarante ans et une paire d'oreille de lapin jaune en lieu et place de ses oreilles humaines. Il ne mangeait strictement que des graines et de l'herbe, et sa conversation se limitait à grincer des dents. Mo Esqueban semblait quand à lui avoir dans les soixante ans. Il ne mesurait pas plus d'un mètre quarante, et la lumière du jour faisait reluire la peau mate de son crâne chauve. Tout les soirs à onze heure et demi pile, il se transformait en poulet rouge et si les infirmières ne lui appliquait pas un sort de silence avant qu'il se couche, et recouvraient son lit d'une cage, Mo partait en expédition dans l'hôpital avec la ferme intention de réveiller tout le monde.

Le dernier occupant était un homme au visage lunaire et au sourire doux et tremblant. Ancien auror, il avait été torturé pendant des jours par des mangemorts avant que son esprit ne se brise. A sa plus grande surprise, Drago partageait la chambre de Frank Londubat.

Drago avait pris place dans le seul lit vacant, celui près de la fenêtre. A peine avait il mis le pied dans le service qu'il n'avait eu qu'une envie, s'enfuir. Le conduire chez les victimes de sorts à longue durée lui paraissait totalement absurde et lui donnait des sueurs froides. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui avait jamais lancé d'autres sort que des doloris et il était bien trop obnubilé par Harry Potter pour perdre son temps à lui jeter une malédiction. Et s'il avait joué avec la magie noire -ce qui ne faisait pas le moindre doute vu qu'il en mangeait presque au petit déjeuner - le résultat de ses sombres sorts n'étaient clairement pas destiné à Drago. Le jeune Malefoy en était là de ses tergiversation lorsque l'infirmière posa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter, pour le sommer gentiment de la suivre jusqu'au réfectoire. La mâchoire de l'adolescent se crispa et il demanda d'abord l'autorisation de mettre ses affaires dans son placard. Il y déposa rapidement sa valise - il rangerait plus tard - verouilla les battants avec sa clé et suivit l'infirmière.

La traversée du service fut un véritable enfer. En à peine quelques secondes, Drago avait pris conscience qu'en dépit des sommes astronomiques offerte à la recherche de Sainte-Mangouste, le service des maladies dûes à des sortilèges n'était qu'un dortoir où on enfermait ceux qu'on ne savait pas guérir. Les patients qui n'étaient pas complètement défigurés ou partiellement transformé en quelques animaux que ce soit, arboraient des regards vides et absents. Le service avait son propre réfectoire et Drago se rendit également rapidement compte qu'aucun des aide-soignant ne le considérait comme sain d'esprit. Si les patients n'avaient pas été rendus fous par les sorts dont ils avaient été victime, le service se chargeait de leur faire perdre la raison.

Cela n'étonna donc pas Drago de se réveiller en train de courir en pyjama à travers tout l'hôpital durant sa première nuit. Il n'en eut pas le loisir la seconde car on prit soin de l'attacher fermement.

La première visite des docteurs fut particulièrement désagréable et riche en information pour Drago. Le médicomage en chef du service s'était présenté à lui en tant que Dr Hippocrate Dalemberg et avait ensuite désigné ses jeunes assistants, Lucy Moore et Belenos Damona. Le jeune homme comprit immédiatement au ton condescendant de Dalemberg qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment le soigner et -pire !- qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre intention. Si on ne lui avait pas confisqué sa baguette à son entrée dans le service, il l'aurait changé en poule pour tenir compagnie à son camarade de chambre. Drago regarda le trio se pencher sur les autres patients avec un regard ahuri, et outré lorsqu'il prit conscience que le docteur Dalemberg ne semblait pas plus intéressé par la guérison de Frank Londubat que par la sienne. Si on n'avait aucune envie de guérir un héros, Drago pouvait d'ors et déjà terminer de détruire la moindre parcelle d'espoir qu'il avait de sortir un jour de ce cloaque. Puis, alors qu'ils passaient la porte, il lança un regard désespéré vers les seules personnes qui aurait pu l'aider. Le battant se referma dans un chuintement discret et les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Il n'eut même pas la moindre montée de rage et il se laissa simplement choir contre ses oreillers, sous les regards vagues de Mo, Frank et Justin.

Le jeune garçon fut cependant rapidement happé par la routine du service. Le matin les infirmières venaient les réveiller, administraient les soins particuliers puis les conduisaient au réfectoire. Une trentaine de personne en pyjama prenaient un petit-déjeuner déprimant avant de regagner leur chambre. Mo s'habillait, allait récupérer sa baguette dans le bureau du chef de service et partait ouvrir son animalerie au chemin de Traverse. Au début, Drago avait tenté plusieurs sorties, pour s'aérer l'esprit, mais il avait découvert un beau matin que tout ses vêtements avaient été remplacé par des pyjamas. Il s'ennuya donc à mourir dans sa chambre, ne se sentant pas la force de déambuler dans l'hôpital ainsi vêtu.

L'ennui le gagna à une vitesse inimaginable et il découvrit qu'il n'était pas le seul. Durant la journée, les patients erraient dans les couloirs, se rendant visite les uns les autres, discutant de façon plus ou moins cohérente et, surtout, passaient la plupart de leur temps à manger du chocolat. Drago accepta, non sans réticence, un morceau généreusement offert par Justin et rapidement ne put à son tour plus s'en passer. Les crises de foie côtoyaient les crises de larmes et d'hystérie.

La visite de ses parents fut encore plus pénible. Lucius Malefoy et sa femme avaient marqué un temps d'arrêt en pénétrant dans la chambre et en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Frank Londubat. Celui-ci les saluant avec un sourire absent avant de se faufiler dans le couloir. Crispés, et manifestement révulsés par l'endroit, ils s'étaient rapidement approché de leur garçon pour toucher celui qui leur était si cher.

S'il avait ressenti une joie indicible lorsqu'ils avaient passés la porte du dortoir et l'avaient serré dans leur bras, Drago avait fondu en larme sans être capable de se retenir ni de s'arrêter. Pendant un bref instant, il avait espéré que tout cela n'était qu'un abominable cauchemar, qu'ils étaient tout trois réunis dans la grande salle de Poudlard, libérés du Seigneur noir et attendant un sort qui ne pouvait être que plus clément que tout ce que Voldemort leur aurait réservé. Ses parents essayèrent de lui remonter le moral en lui expliquant qu'ils allaient très vite remettre le Manoir en état, effaçant toutes les traces de toutes les horreurs qui s'y étaient produites et qu'il rentrerait très bientôt à la maison. Leurs mots le réconfortèrent un peu, mais ce fut surtout leur présence qui lui rappela qu'il ne devait pas se laisser sombrer.

Hélas, une fois Narcissa et Lucius partis et la nuit tombée, Drago se mit à pleurer si fort que Mo se mit à crier, Justin à sauter furieusement sur son lit et Frank se leva pour venir lui tapoter la tête en le regardant de ses grands yeux perdus. Et Drago hurla la peur et le désespoir qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler.

* * *

Et un nouveau chapitre, un !

Désolée pour le temps d'attente. En espérant que ça vous a plu :)

(J'essaye de m'activer pour les RAR c'est juré !)


	9. Chapitre 9 : Visites

Ce qui suit est une fanfic de Harry Potter de Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Donc la majorité des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, j'écris le pendant Malfoyen de la merveilleuse trilogie d' Alixe : Les survivants, Les bâtisseurs, Les réformateurs.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire et à aller lire la fic d'Alixe !

* * *

**Chapitre IX : Visites**

* * *

**Chronologie :**

2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard

5 octobre 1998 : Début des procès

12 octobre 1998 : Procès de Lucius

14 octobre 1998 : Verdict du procès de Lucius, hospitalisation de Drago

**Période couverte par le chapitre :** du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 1998

* * *

Assis dans un coin du réfectoire, Drago attendait que les visites familiales se terminent. Il n'était pas dans le service depuis très longtemps mais il trouvait extrêmement gênant de voir la femme de Justin, son jeune bébé dans les bras raconter le moindre détail de ses journées à un époux qui ne semblait pas vraiment en mesure de la comprendre. Mo n'avait pas de visite, il ne venait à l'hôpital que pour y passer ses nuits. Et disparaitre de la chambre avait jusque là permis à Drago de ne pas croiser la famille Londubat. Quant à ses propres parents, ils préféraient les visites du matin, moins afluentes, qui leur évitaient de croiser d'anciennes inimitiés. C'était aussi pour cette raison que Drago restait bien à l'abri dans le réfectoire. Il vivait déjà un enfer, pas la peine de rajouter quelques démons d'humiliation supplémentaires en croisant ses anciens bouc-émissaires qui, eux, avaient encore toute leur tête.

Il sourit ironiquement en repensant à cette fameuse conversation, survenue la veille, avec l'un des internes du service.

**oOo**

L'homme ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Pas plus de 25 ans ça c'était sûr. Il n'était ni particulièrement grand, ni particulièrement petit. Taille moyenne en bref, et pas vraiment chétif, ni bâti comme une montagne. Il avait les cheveux châtains, courts et raides. Un visage régulier bien qu'un peu allongé. Ses yeux étaient bruns et il était incroyablement banal. Il ne portait ni lunettes ni cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Un très bon point pour lui, il ne ressemblait pas à Harry Potter. Son nom par contre était beaucoup plus original que celui du Survivant et Sauveur vénéré et adulé du Monde Sorcier.

- Je suis le docteur Belenos Damona, se présenta-t-il, avec une voix incroyablement calme. Et douce.

Drago avait levé un sourcil.

- Docteur ? Je vous croyais médicomage.

Le docteur-mage se contenta d'un sourire et s'assit sur la chaise à coté du lit de Drago. A part eux, la chambre était vide. Justin sautait quelque part dans les couloirs, Londubat prenait son goûter et Mo était toujours au travail.

- J'ai toujours trouvé médicomage trop long à dire.

Drago le gratifia d'un regard méprisant.

- Et fainéant avec ça. Remarque on comprend pourquoi vous avez choisit ce service. Vous pourriez tout aussi bien laisser les infirmiers s'occuper de nous et continuer à jouer aux cartes dans un bureau.

A son grand étonnement, le sourire du médecin s'élargit.

- Je vois que tu es beaucoup plus lucide que ce qu'on pensait au départ.

Il y eut un silence estomaqué. Le jeune Malefoy ne savait pas s'il devait crier "Merci Merlin!" ou "au fou !" . Et bien que son étonnement devait se lire sans difficulté sur son visage, Damona prit son bloc-note en main et commença une longue série de question sur un ton parfaitement professionnel. Si certaines étaient vraiment stupides ( "Vois-tu des éléphants roses ?"), il se rendit rapidement compte que le médicomage essayait de l'emmener sur ce qu'il voyait dans ses cauchemars. Ils parlèrent longuement, Damona se contentait d'effleurer certaines images que lui racontait Drago, semblait les mettre de côté puis revenait subtilement dessus et peu à peu, sans s'en rendre compte, Drago lui avait raconté en détail ce qu'il avait voyait durant ses terreurs nocturnes. Le médicomage avait longuement pris des notes, l'air attentif et concentré, comme s'il réfléchissait en même temps. Il prit finalement congé lorsque Justin revint en bondissant dans la chambre.

- A demain, monsieur Malefoy.

Drago le regarda partir à la fois avec soulagement et appréhension.

**oOo**

Tout en se remémorant cette étrange scène, Drago avait pris le chemin de retour jusqu'à son dortoir. Celui-ci était occupé uniquement par ses camarades de chambrée. Drago alla s'asseoir sur son lit, face à la fenêtre et repris son livre abandonné sur sa table de chevet. L'ouvrage était particulièrement mal en point bien que la date d'impression soit plutôt récente. Ses pages étaient tâchées, gondolées, cornées et certaines manquaient. _Janice au pays des cauchemars_ avait été une étonnante découverte dans la bibliothèque de l'hôpital. Et à en lire la liste de nom de ses emprunteurs, était passé entre toutes les mains du service où il vivait. Plonger dans les cauchemars d'un autre avait manifestement un effet très apaisant sur ceux de ses lecteurs.

Alors que Janice était sur le point de mourir noyée dans une bouteille d'eau de mer, une main entra dans le champ de vision de Drago et le fit sursauter. Il releva les yeux pour voir l'intrus et vit une femme qui lui souriait avec tendresse. Elle portait une des chemises de nuit de Sainte-Mangouste, des cheveux bruns et filasses tombaient sur ses épaules avec raideur. Elle marmonna une suite de mot sans queue ni tête et passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds du garçon. D'un signe de tête, elle lui indiqua son livre. Ahuri, Drago baissa les yeux et vit un papier de bonbon sur les pages jaunies. La femme continuait de lui caresser la tête, le décoiffant puis remettant avec minutie les mèches en place. Drago releva les yeux, ne sachant comment réagir. Leur regard se croisèrent à nouveau et il sembla à Drago que celui de sa caresseuse était devenu plus clair. Elle tourna la tête lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. Drago se figea lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de son ex-victime préférée.

- Maman...

Alice Londubat se tourna vers Neville avec un sourire émerveillé, les doigts toujours plongés dans les cheveux de Drago Malefoy.

- Oncle Archie ! Tu as vu comme les cheveux de Neville ont poussé ? Il a pourtant que quelques jours et il en a tellement !

Elle gloussa alors que les deux adolescents s'étaient pétrifiés de stupeur. Alice se mit à chantonner d'une voix douce "mon petit bébé chevelu... Qu'il ressemble à son papa et à sa tante... mon petit bébé...", en continuant de jouer avec la tête éberluée entre ses mains. Neville fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et traversa d'un pas rapide le dortoir, juste à temps pour empêcher son père de venir rajouter ses mains sur le cuir chevelu de Drago. Il prit doucement leurs poignets entre ses doigts et les retira avec délicatesse mais fermeté des mèches claires.

- Il faut laisser Neville tranquille maintenant, leur souffla-t-il. Il doit se reposer.

Avec regret, le couple Londubat sortit du dortoir avec leur véritable fils, laissant celui imaginaire estomaqué et incapable de réagir sur son lit.

Lorsque Neville revint dans le dortoir, la rage au ventre, près à mettre une bonne fois pour toute son poing dans la sale face de fouine de Malefoy, il le découvrit couché sur le dos, tournant entre ses doigts un papier de bonbon coloré, une expression perplexe sur le visage. Le décor autour du Serpentard frappa alors Neville. Malefoy était à Sainte-Mangouste. Dans le même service que ses parents. Et il était affreusement maigre. Sa colère se dissipa progressivement et il s'avança jusqu'au lit près de la fenêtre. Sans attendre une autorisation quelconque, il s'assit près des jambes de Malefoy. Une curiosité urgente et malsaine le poussait à lui demander pourquoi il était là, quel sort l'avait conduit dans cette chambre, mais sa pudeur maîtrisa le flot acide qui tentait d'envahir son esprit. Malefoy continuait de contempler l'emballage de bonbon. Neville prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la bouche mais le serpentard l'interrompit.

- Ta mère est très jolie.

Ca n'était pas ce à quoi Neville s'attendait. Surprit, il resta la bouche ouverte quelques secondes avant de souffler un remerciement neutre.

- C'est sensé vouloir dire quelque chose ? continua Malefoy en désignant le papier coloré d'un geste du menton.

- Je sais pas. Je lui amène des sucreries et elle me donne toujours les emballages.

Malefoy ne répondit rien, tournant et retournant l'insignifiant objet.

- Ca a de l'importance alors... finit-il par murmurer.

Neville crut à ce moment qu'il allait lui tendre, du moins c'était ce qu'il avait espéré. Au lieu de ça, Malefoy s'était redressé, avait pris son livre ouvert sur la table de chevet et avait déposé le papier de bonbon entre les pages avant de les refermer. Une immense tristesse s'empara de Neville et il eut à noveau envie de frapper cette sale fouine. Il se leva d'un bond et contourna le lit pour faire face à ce petit rat. Il ne le frapperait pas dans le dos ! Pourtant, il se ravisa lorsqu'il réalisa à nouveau à quel point Malefoy était maigre, à quel point il était gris. Et il se rappela à nouveau qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard. Qu'ils étaient à Sainte-Mangouste. Dans _ce_ service. Et la pitié remplaça la colère. Il regarda le livre entre les mains de Drago, les veines bleues saillantes, et, sans un mot, tourna les talons. Dans le hall de l'hôpital, il crut apercevoir les cheveux blonds de Lucius Malefoy. Dehors, l'air frais de Londres ne le calma pas contrairement à d'habitude. Chamboulé, il préféra prendre la cheminée la plus proche plutôt que de transplaner jusqu'à chez lui.

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** J'ai toujours un gros retard dans les réponses aux reviews et je m'en excuse fortement T.T Je suis extrèmement débordée et j'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre durant la journée que j'avais de libre. Je vais profiter des quelques heures de battement que j'ai encore pour vous répondre et de toutes façons je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur pour vos commentaires :D

A dans un ou deux mois pour le prochain chapitre :)


	10. Chapitre 10 : Désaccords

Chapitre 10: Désaccords

* * *

**Chronologie :**

2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard

5 octobre 1998 : Début des procès

12 octobre 1998 : Procès de Lucius

14 octobre 1998 : Verdict du procès de Lucius, hospitalisation de Drago

**Période couverte par le chapitre :** du 2 au 5 novembre 1998

* * *

Neville Londubat n'arrivait plus à entrer dans la chambre de son père. Il ne voulait pas voir les silhouettes émaciées en train de jouer aux cartes sans que ça ne choque quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Même sa grand-mère n'avait rien dit. Mais sa grand-mère ne connaissait pas Drago Malefoy. Pas comme lui l'avait connu. Il n'avait jamais dit à sa grand-mère ce que Malefoy lui avait fait subir. Et il n'aimait pas la pitié qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il voyait les yeux vagues du Serpentard.

Le Serpentard. Ca le décrivait parfaitement. Un serpent froid et sans âme. Comme celui qu'il avait décapité de tout son désespoir. Et Neville n'aimait pas découvrir qu'un serpent pouvait être malade. Qu'un serpent pouvait être brisé de cette façon. Qu'un serpent pouvait dépérir. Qu'un serpent mourant pourrait le pousser à poser sa main sur sa peau froide et répugnante. A lui offrir un sourire dans l'espoir qu'il plante à nouveau ses crocs dans les cicatrices offertes durant toutes ces années.

Neville vomissait d'admettre qu'un serpent pouvait être humain. Et que s'il lui offrait sa main, peut-être le serpent l'accepterait. Car d'un serpent blessé et mourant naît l'âme humaine.

Non vraiment, Neville n'aimait pas voir le visage inexpressif de Malefoy accaparer l'attention de son père. Et à cet instant, alors que sa mère écrasait entre ses paumes les chocogrenouilles fraîchement offertes, Neville aurait aimé pouvoir dire à quelqu'un pourquoi il détestait un peu plus Malefoy chaque jour.

**oOo**

Cela faisait une semaine que le médicomage Damona rendait quotidiennement visite à Drago. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt qu'il lui portait mais il appréciait de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un, aussi désagréables que pouvaient être les sujets abordés.

- Donc, Voldemort a vécu un an dans votre maison.

Drago grimaça à l'évocation de ce nom. Damona lui demanda pourquoi. Le regard fuyant, le jeune homme expliqua, avec un peu d'hésitation, que ceux qui prononçaient ce nom ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de l'horreur que son porteur inspirait.

- C'est comme s'il n'avait été qu'un... qu'un… Qu'un gamin un peu capricieux à qui on aurait finalement mis une bonne claque et qu'on entendrait plus. Ils devraient le...

Il se tut. Damona termina pour lui en réprimant un haussement de sourcil.

- Le respecter ?

Avec agacement, Drago fit non de la tête. Il savait que le mot n'était pas exact. Un mot né de la peur plutôt. La conscience que l'homme avait été un des plus puissants et monstrueux mages noirs de l'histoire du monde sorcier. Que le réduire à ce nom, c'était oublier ce qu'il était. Peut-être que bientôt on ne parlerait du Seigneur des Ténèbres que sous son véritable patronyme, qu'on en rirait. Qu'il n'était qu'un vilain souvenir et que tout allait bien maintenant. Et cette idée lui donnait envie de vomir. La magie de la Marque avait peut-être disparue, mais Drago sentait sa gravure dans sa chair. Profonde et intacte. Et l'envie parfois insoutenable de s'arracher le bras pour effacer la peur de la voir se colorer à nouveau.

A sa grande surprise, le médicomage ne lui fit pas un sermon sur la tolérance envers les moldus et le reste. Il posa une simple question.

- Vous avez encore peur de lui n'est-ce pas ?

La bouche sèche, Drago resta silencieux et immobile une longue minute. Il baissa les yeux et regarda les griffures nerveuses qui parsemaient son avant-bras. Maigres tentatives de dissimulation. Il releva les yeux sur le col du médicomage et acquiesça.

Oui, il avait encore peur de Voldemort. De ce qu'il faisait, de ce qu'il était prêt à faire, de ce qu'il était. De ce qu'il le forçait à faire. Drago ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement que des gémissements s'élevaient de sa gorge et livraient la terreur qu'il avait ressentie à chaque instant durant l'année précédente. Il raconta, se tordant les doigts comme un elfe de maison, la sensation de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres derrière sa tête. La pointe crépitante du bois, les légers tremblements provenant de la main de son propriétaire. Les Impardonnables susurrant à sa tempe, son oreille, prêt à jaillir à tout moment. Et qui finissait par prendre corps dans sa baguette à lui.

Et puis les cris des mangemorts torturés. Leur regard vide une fois que Voldemort les eût achevés. Et les corps que Drago, aidé de Queudver, emmenait dans la lande pour les faire disparaître. Il avait vécu dans sa propre maison la magie noire dans toute sa puissance et ses conséquences. La douleur. La mort. La peur.

Oui, il était encore terrifié.

- Vous deviez vous sentir mieux à Poudlard non ?

Non. Parce que l'angoisse lui nouait le ventre. Les au revoirs de ses parents avaient un goût d'adieux. Et les cris étaient les mêmes. Et le silence de Serpentard. Personne ne parlait plus, le moindre mot ayant de trop grave conséquences. Rares étaient les discussions, les seules présentes ne parlaient que de Lui, de Moldus à exterminer, de traîtres au Sang, et de voleurs de pouvoir. Drago avait alors décidé de se taire. Il acquiesçait vaguement, et les rares mots qui passaient ses lèvres étaient "oui... peut-être... je ne sais pas...".

Pendant un an, il avait vécu dans le silence et dans les cris.

Damona griffonna quelques secondes sur son parchemin, silencieux. Puis il le laissa sur ses genoux et posa sa main sur celles tremblantes de Drago. Leurs regards ne se croisèrent pas. Le médicomage se leva ensuite et lui annonça qu'il reviendrait le lendemain matin. Drago attendit que la porte se soit refermée pour prendre un mouchoir et sécher ses larmes. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, chaque fois qu'il parlait de Voldemort, son esprit semblait accepter un peu plus la réalité de sa disparition. Pendant quelques secondes, il se sentait alors soulagé, avant d'entrapercevoir ce vide qui lui tendait les bras. Et il n'avait alors qu'une seule envie : dormir.

**oOo**

Belenos Damona referma la porte de la salle des soignants derrière lui. Il alla s'installer dans un des confortables fauteuils mis à leur disposition et parcourut d'un air pensif les notes prises durant cette dernière rencontre avec son patient. Il savait que son chef voyait ces entretiens d'un mauvais oeil. Il n'avait cessé de lui répéter que la façon dont il "examinait le jeune homme" n'avait rien de professionnelle et que le patient avait certainement dû être victime d'une malédiction très complexe que seul Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom-même-si-on-essaye-comme-on-peut devait pouvoir lever. Autrement dit, comme la majorité de leurs patients les plus gravement atteints, c'était peine perdue.

Damona n'aimait pas son chef. Il n'aimait pas sa façon de diriger son service, de traiter ses patients comme des détritus encombrants. Et son chef aimait encore moins que le seul lit de libre pour un fils de mangemort soit dans la chambre d'un héros national.

La diatribe du médicomage-en-chef était encore très fraîche dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Quand il avait avancé, durant leur dernier entretien de bilan, que le cas Malefoy ne relevait peut-être pas d'une malédiction ou d'un sortilège, le vieux sorcier n'avait pas eu l'air de beaucoup apprécier l'idée.

- Vous semblez beaucoup vous intéresser au patient Malefoy, Damona. Vous n'auriez pas eu des affinités cachées l'année dernière ? avait-il demandé avec un sourire mauvais.

Belenos s'était glacé d'horreur à cette idée mais il avait réussi à contenir l'indignation de sa voix.

- Je suis un Guérisseur, je suis par conséquent neutre et je soigne tout ceux qui doivent être soignés.

"Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde" avait-il rajouté intérieurement. Le sourire de Dalembert s'était progressivement effacé et il avait croisé avec une lenteur calculée ses mains sur son bureau. Leurs regards s'étaient défiés et le vieux sorcier avait parlé d'une voix posée, grave mais subtilement chargée de menace.

- Vous vous rendez bien compte de ce que vous insinuez. Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de ce que vous insinuez ? Et que vous remettez en cause les conclusions du service. Il nous apparaît pourtant clairement que le patient souffre d'une malédiction ne prenant effet que durant son sommeil ou éventuellement de séquelles d'une vague de Doloris ou d'Imperium.

Damona avait hésité. Rien dans ses conversations avec Drago Malefoy n'avait révélé l'utilisation de l'Imperium sur lui. Et s'il avait reçu quelques Doloris, ils avaient été isolés et sans les conséquences dramatiques que l'on connaissait sur les Londubat. Quand à une malédiction, aucune marque n'était apparue sur le corps du patient, de plus même la cicatrice de la marque des Ténèbres n'émettait plus aucun signe de magie noire. Damona en était certain, Voldemort n'avait pas utilisé la magie pour briser le fils Malefoy. Ce n'était pas un traumatisme sorcier, mais une blessure mentale tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humaine. Et qui touchait aussi les moldus.

- Je ne dis pas que l'usage probable des Impardonnables sur le patient n'ait pas fragilisé son état, mais je doute qu'ils en soient la cause directe.

Damona avait fixé son supérieur resté impassible qui déroula un parchemin devant lui et le lui tendit.

- Ceci est, comme vous pouvez le lire par vous-même, la menace de plainte d'Augusta Londubat. Elle ne veut plus croiser le neveu de la tortionnaire de son fils quand elle va le voir. Elle menace de révéler sa présence dans la presse en jouant de l'héroïsme de son petit-fils pour ramener les exploits passés du couple Londubat sur le devant de la scène. Je ne veux pas de journaliste ici, Damona, suis-je clair ?

- Oui monsieur.

Même s'il n'était pas certain de voir où le directeur voulait en venir.

- Bien. Puisqu'il vous intéresse tant que ça, je vous confie pleinement le cas Malefoy. Vous semblez si certain(s) de pouvoir le guérir alors je veux que vous le fassiez sortir d'ici au plus tôt. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les Londubat ont repris beaucoup d'influence depuis quelques mois. Et ils n'en étaient pas dépourvu avant, avait-il dit en récupérant la lettre d'Augusta Londubat.

Il lui avait ensuite demandé s'il désirait autre chose et Damona lui avait présenté une demande d'autorisation pour l'un des sections les plus anciennes de Sainte-Mangouste, les archives. Le vieux Guérisseur avait griffonné sa signature et lui avait rendu le parchemin avec gravité.

- Je veux préserver la tranquillité de mes patients, avait-il conclu avec un sourire ironique.

Rassemblant ses notes, Belenos s'extirpa de son fauteuil, attrapa le dossier médical de son patient qu'il emportait partout avec lui et prit la direction des archives de l'hôpital. Il se rendit face à un placard à balai du quatrième sous-sol et glissa son autorisation dans une boîte postale moldue accrochée au mur à gauche de la porte. La boîte sembla être aspirée par les pierres qui se dissolvèrent et se mêlèrent en une paroi lisse. Belenos dessina le logo de Sainte-Mangouste de la pointe de sa baguette. A nouveau, la paroi changea et fit place à un ascenseur. Après une succession de mots de passe réclamant une élocution et une mémoire parfaite, le jeune médecin vit avec soulagement les portes en fer forgé s'ouvrir sur l'antique monte-charge et s'y glissa avec une certaine nervosité. La descente jusqu'au dernier sous-sol lui parut interminable.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en un grincement sinistre sur une pièce ronde et aux murs vides. Elle s'éclaira lorsque Belenos sortit de l'ascenseur. L'air n'avait étrangement rien d'étouffant et Belenos comprit pourquoi en levant les yeux vers le lustre du plafond. Autour des bougies flottaient trois Globes d'air pur. Le médicomage ne savait pas grand chose sur ces objets, hormis qu'ils étaient rares et recherchés pour leur capacité à assainir l'air dans les pièces hermétiques. Il comprit mieux pourquoi l'hôpital avait muré cette pièce lorsque le retour de Voldemort avait été officiel. Quelles que soient les opinions des dirigeants, mieux valait sécuriser les biens précieux de l'hôpital.

Sortant de ses réflexions, il parcourut la pièce du regard. Les murs étaient en pierre grise et sèche. Pour seuls meubles, un pupitre et un tabouret trônaient au centre de la salle. D'un pas nerveux, Belenos s'avança et pris place devant l'écritoire. Un énorme livre relié d'un cuir laiteux était posé dessus, fermé. Une plume de héron attendait dans l'encrier, creusé dans le coin gauche du lutrin. Belenos déchiffra le titre sinueux de l'ouvrage.

**_RESERVE DE MANGOUSTE BONHAM ET DE SES SUCCESSEURS_**

_L'objet de tes questionnement, tu inscriras._

_Tes réponses et tes trouvailles, pour tes successeurs, tu consigneras._

_Ainsi la volonté de Mangouste, tu perpétueras._

Avec un frisson d'excitation, Damona prit la plume entre ses doigts et la fit glisser sur le cuir épais. Dans un chuintement, les murs de la pièce firent apparaître une bibliothèque croulant sous les rouleaux de parchemins. Apparemment, peu de ses contemporains avait voulu se pencher sur la question. Une longue table, un fauteuil confortable et un plat garni de sandwich apparurent également. Le médicomage se leva et s'approcha des antiques documents. Il en prit un au hasard et alla s'installer à la table. La journée allait être longue.

Sur la couverture du livre du pupitre, le mot Détraqueur brilla puis se teignit en gris.

* * *

Et voilà le dixième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews des nouveaux arrivants et du dernier chapitre. Je vais essayer de rattraper mon retard dans les semaines à venir mais je m'étais dit qu'entre une rapide RaR et le nouveau chapitre, vous préféreriez avoir ce dernier en premier. ;)

Si j'ai mis autant de temps c'est parce que j'ai décidé de prendre plus de temps pour travailler mes chapitres car je n'étais pas vraiment satisfaite de la qualité des précédents. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez si cela rallonge (encore plus !) les délais de publication, mais je n'ai plus envie de "bâcler" (le mot est peut etre trop fort) mes chapitres.

Je tiens à vous dire un énorme merci à vous tous qui me suivez depuis plus ou moins longtemps, savoir que cette historie vous intéresse toujours malgré ma lenteur est m'aide énormément dans la rédaction de cette fic.

J'espère pouvoir vous livrer le prochain chapitre au plus tard vers les fêtes de fin d'année.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Détraqueur

Chapitre 11 : Détraqueur

* * *

**Chronologie :**

2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard

5 octobre 1998 : Début des procès

12 octobre 1998 : Procès de Lucius

14 octobre 1998 : Verdict du procès de Lucius, hospitalisation de Drago

**Période couverte par le chapitre :** le 8 et 9 novembre 1998

* * *

La porte de la chambre numéro 14 s'ouvrit avec tant de force que les quatre occupants réagirent chacun de façon quelque peu excessive : l'homme-poulet poussa un cocorico tonitruant, l'homme-lapin se mit à faire le tour de la pièce en courant avant de se réfugier sous un lit, Frank Londubat fit une pirouette sur lui-même avant de s'affaler sur son lit, et Drago Malefoy avait fait un tel bond qu'il dut récupérer un rythme cardiaque normal les fesses sur le sol.

Le responsable de ce chaos momentané ne sembla pas se rendre compte du traumatisme que son entrée avait causée et se précipita vers le plus jeune occupant de la chambrée.

Drago hésita une seconde avant d'accepter la main de son médecin en le voyant si échevelé, les yeux injectés de sang, et des cernes qui aurait fait passer l'ex-professeur Lupin pour une fleur fraîche de rosée. Damona le remit sur pied avec énergie, le fit asseoir brusquement sur son lit et se tordit les mains alors que son visage faisait d'affreuses grimaces. Drago mit un moment à comprendre que le médicomage essayait de contenir de toutes ses forces un sourire hystérique.

Un flot de parole se déversa sur Drago à une vitesse vertigineuse, les mots s'entrechoquant, croquant la moitié du suivant, recrachant le précédent, remplissant la cavité buccale de Damona avant d'être vomi avec un tel enthousiasme que Drago n'en saisit pas la moindre lettre.

Le médicomage s'agitait, les yeux exhorbités, les bras tournant avec la furie des ailes d'un moulin à vent en pleine tempête. Sa voix rauque de fatigue se brisait sous la force de l'adrénaline courant manifestement dans le cerveau de son propriétaire, qui se mit bientôt à sautiller sur place.

Puis, avec une force qui manqua de lui causer une attaque, le médicomage claqua ses mains sur chaque épaule du jeune homme et ne retint plus le sourire qui lui dévora le visage en un instant.

- Vous comprenez ? Vous comprenez ?

Le fils Malefoy se contenta d'imiter la carpe. Damona se redressa brusquement, comme prit d'une nouvelle illumination, encore plus exceptionnelle que la présupposée précédente.

- Ca vaut bien un ordre de Merlin ça... Oh bon sang ! Ca vaut un ordre de Merlin !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le médicomage _sautilla_ comme un cabri jusqu'à la porte en chantonnant "oui oui oui ça vaut au moins un ordre de Merlin !"

Le silence retomba aussitôt que la porte se fut refermée derrière l'homme. Drago en était sûr, son médecin était à présent aussi fou que ses patients.

oOo

Quand Belenos Damona revint le voir le lendemain matin, il semblait avoir recouvert son calme à défaut d'avoir la preuve de la présence de ses esprits. Il le conduisit à travers le service jusqu'à une large pièce à très haut plafond avec pour mobilier un fauteuil, un canapé et une table basse. D'un geste, le médicomage invita Drago à s'allonger sur la banquette et prit lui-même ses aises dans le fauteuil. Sa voix, bien qu'encore enrouée, avait perdu les nuances hystériques de la veille.

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour mon mouvement de joie d'hier, Drago. La discussion que j'ai eu, après vous avoir quitté, avec le docteur Dalembert m'a fait comprendre qu'en raison de mon excitation, j'avais manqué de cohérence. dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Drago haussa un sourcil incrédule et marmonna un "Sans blague ?" entre ses dents. Le médicomage ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Il continua avec lenteur, comme pour contrôler la vague d'euphorie que l'on sentait poindre dans le fond de sa gorge.

- J'ai fait quelques recherches voyez vous. Des recherches plutôt... même très fructueuse, sur votre cas. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Je pense avoir trouvé de quoi vous souffrez.

Le jeune homme, qui n'avait jusque là écouté que d'une oreille, écarquilla les yeux et les tourna vers l'homme assis en face de lui. Il se redressa brusquement, faisant battre le sang à ses tempes et le désorientant un peu plus. Avant d'en dire davantage, Damona lui tendit un carré de chocolat sortit de sa poche et attendit qu'il l'eut avalé pour reprendre la parole.

- Drago savez-vous d'où viennent les Détraqueurs ?

oOo

**Extrait des mémoires de Edgar Dale chapitre _"La brume trist_e**", traduit par Mangouste:

L'accouchement fut atroce, je m'en souviens encor

Nul moyen d'apaiser la souffrance en son cœur

Ma tendre épouse enfanta d'un vivant et d'un mort.

Mais frêle était notre doux ange

Et malgré notre amour, nos potions et nos sorts

Il fallut accepter son départ à son troisième printemps.

Ma chère Rolande regardait son ventre

et décréta que nulle vie n'y prendrait désormais racine .

Chaque matin se lever fut un calvaire que je l'aidais à surmonter

Chaque rire d'enfant emplissait ses yeux de larmes.

Et chaque jour lui prenait un peu plus de sa gaité.

Son visage rond se creusait sans plus sourire

Ses yeux vert se rouillaient de pleurs et de trop de sommeil

Ses cheveux s'encrassaient dans l'indifférence,

Et plus un rayon de l'astre solaire ne perçait les rideaux de la chambre.

Elle prit un poignard un matin pluvieux

Et le planta dans son coeur, un sourire apaisé la rendit belle une dernière fois.

Hélas, la créature sortit du dernier souffle de ma bien-aimée,

Grise et putride, sans joie et sombre

Comme l'avait été son esprit depuis la tragédie.

Me pourchassant, je ne lui échappais que de peu.

Mais se rapprochant, je le sens.

Il vole les sourires et les rires, ne sème que tristesse.

Et que fâne toute vie, sous sa caresse.

**Extrait du journal de Vivianne Delatour.**

"J'ai vu, de mes yeux vu, ma soeur souffrante agoniser d'un mal sans soin possible. Ni potion d'allégresse, ni sort d'hilarité ne pouvait plus la sortir de ses larmes perpétuelles. Enfermée dans sa chambre, ne voulant plus quitter le lit, ses seules paroles étaient "A quoi bon ?" quand on lui apportait de la nourriture.

Elle maigrissait, devenait grise, ses cheveux semblaient mourir sur sa tête. Et un jour, alors que je passais sous sa fenêtre, elle tomba juste devant moi. Je poussais un cri d'horreur en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Je me jetais sur elle, hurlant mon désespoir, quand une chose encore plus terrible se produisit. De son dernier souffle extatique sortait une fumée noire, terrifiante, qui cacha peu à peu le soleil de ce jour tragique. J'avais vu cette atrocité une fois auparavant, alors que je visitais la nouvelle prison Azkaban.

Je fus sauvée de justesse par mon père et son patronus. Mais quand, tremblante et hystérique, je lui racontais ce que j'avais vu, il ne me crut pas. Personne ne me cru.

Me voici aujourd'hui à Sainte-Mangouste, le nouvel hôpital, dans une chambre confortable. Personne ne me croit quand je dis que je sens le Détraqueur grandir en moi. Et pourtant chaque jour je fais mon patronus. Chaque jour un peu plus difficile. Mais je le vaincrai !"

oOo

Drago Malefoy s'était glacé d'horreur.

- Ce sont les deux récits les plus détaillés que j'ai pu trouvé sur la création d'un Détraqueur", expliqua le médicomage en brassant ses notes. "Ils prennent naissance dans le coeur des sorciers atteints de la Détraquée. C'est une maladie qui existe aussi chez les moldus, qu'ils appellent dépression, mais leur absence de pouvoir les protège de la création d'un Détraqueur."

Drago hocha vaguement la tête. Pour la première fois de sa vie,il se prit à envier les moldus. Mordus par un loup-garou, ils ne survivaient pas. Et mourrant de détraquée, ils ne laissaient rien derrière eux. Au moins ils n'empiraient pas le monde après le départ.

Face à lui, Damona s'était fait silencieux. Ce n'est que lorsque Drago sembla en prendre conscience et lui confia à nouveau son attention qu'il reprit son exposé, avec cette fois-ci un ton beaucoup plus clinique.

- Ils se forment grâce à notre magie. Plus le sorcier s'enfonce plus le Détraqueur prend le pas sur son corps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt et alors le Détraqueur se sert de cette minuscule lueur de soulagement pour se matérialiser. En quelque sorte, c'est le résultat d'un mélange de pensées noires et de magie.

Drago sentit une sueur froide recouvrir son corps. Des pensées noires et de la magie. Des pensées noires. De la magie. Et, tout à coup, il la sentit. Cette brume grisâtre tournoyant lentement dans son estomac, dont les tentacules étreignaient dans une lente agonie son esprit, voilaient ses yeux. Le monde qui lui semblait chaque jour un peu plus miteux, un peu moins attirant. Les rayons du soleil le matin qui n'avaient rien de chaleureux. La joie de voir ses parents qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de ressentir tellement l'anticipation angoissante de leur départ prenait le pas sur tout.

Le chocolat. Le chocolat que tous ici prenaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Le chocolat qui fondait actuellement sur sa langue, après que le médicomage le lui ait enfoncé de force dans la bouche en voyant son regard se vider et se noyer sous des larmes qu'ils ne sentaient même plus. Qui ne nettoyaient plus les pensées noires. Les langes du Détraqueurs.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour sentir les mains de Damona sur ses épaules, pour relever son regard vers le sien. La détermination qu'il lut sur le visage de l'homme lui fit l'effet d'une bouée de secours et il sentit enfin, avec un certain soulagement, les sanglots secouer son corps.

- Vivianne Delatour nous a donné un moyen de les combattre Drago. C'est tellement évident que peu de gens y ont pensé. Drago, il faut que vous invoquiez un Patronus.

Un Patronus. Tellement évident et tellement impossible. Sa première rencontre avec un Patronus lui revint en mémoire. C'était un samedi, lors d'un match de quiddich. Il était perché sur les épaules de Goyle, emmitouflé d'une cape déchirée. Le cerf argenté lui avait traversé la tête et la peur mêlée à l'allégresse du spectre joyeux lui avait donné envie de vomir.

Sous le regard déterminé de Belenos Damona, Drago se demanda si ça valait le coup de combattre le Détraqueur qu'il avait toujours joué à être pour Potter.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Un énoooooooooooooooorme merci à vous tous qui avez reviewé et patienté pour ce chapitre. Ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas énormément mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard (la vie réelle peut être très encombrante parfois). J'espère que vous allez tous bien.


End file.
